Lex Knows a Secret
by mjf2468
Summary: Lex Luthor has figured out Superman's true identity, has captured him and proceeded to torture him with kryptonite. Is that his only goal, or is there something else? And will Lois be able to figure it out and save him? AU Story.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Only any original ideas in here are mine. All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise.

Summary: Lex Luthor has figured out Superman's true identity. He has captured him and proceeded to torture him with kryptonite.

 **AN: Thank you for checking out my story. I still miss this terrific show and what the fourth season and beyond** ** _could have_** **been like, but weren't. Oh well. At least we have four great seasons to still enjoy.**

 **This story takes place in season one.**

Clark thought he'd always hidden his steps well. That no one ever trace Superman back to ordinary, nondescript Clark Kent. Especially Lex Luthor. Somehow, though, he must have gotten cocky and slipped up. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out how. Not as he's sitting in a cell, with kryptonite basically keeping him a prisoner here.

The day had started off pretty unremarkable. Except that Lois was out of the office early on a story, alone, and Clark was finishing one up at his desk when he received a phone call. It was a tip about one of the bigger crooks in town, Big Eddie. A crook whom Lois and he had been trying to track down for months. So he grabbed his notepad, wrote down the address, and tore off the sheet. As he stood up in preparation to leaving, he crammed the notepad back into his desk drawer and grabbed his suit coat off the back of his chair.

Clark leaned into Perry White's office. "Chief, just got a tip about Big Eddie. I'm meeting a source now."

"Now? Thought snitches only worked at night, Kent."

"This one doesn't. Let Lois know when she gets here, alright? I should be back this afternoon."

Perry nodded, returning his attention to the papers on his desk and Clark sped out.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Clark approached the meeting place with his usual caution. He wasn't too crazy about the meeting taking place in broad daylight. Kinda went against all common sense, but seemingly, what did he have to be afraid of? It was off the beaten track, but in an alley off of a busy street, during the day. Should be secure enough.

Senses on the alert, Clark walked down the alley to its end. Not too busy with hardly any cars or pedestrians going by. Looking at his watch, he realized he was a few minutes early. But not too much; his contact should be arriving soon. Looking at the building's wall with distaste, he decided not to lean against it. He took out part of the newspaper, opened it, and pretended to read.

"Mr. Kent, how courteous of you to be on time," broke into his concentration from behind him.

Clark turned only to take in simultaneously the familiar ill feeling of kryptonite being nearby, and a punch to his face, knocking him down. Unable to control the impulse to bend over due to the abdominal pain brought on by the kryptonite, Clark couldn't fend off another punch to his head, followed by a punch to his stomach. Shaking his head, he attempted to rise to get away from his assailant, only to be knocked back down onto his back with another punch. A bag was slipped over his head, rope tied around his arms binding them to his torso, and Clark found himself being lifted into what felt like the back of a van. He then saw lights and stars flash as he was hit again on the head, knocking him out.

The next thing he was aware of was a bright light shining in his eyes. Instinctively, his eyes shut tighter to avoid the discomfort. Just as he became aware of a pounding in his head, he received, in an opposite beat, three kicks in his stomach.

"Kent, even a low-life extraterrestrial like you should be awake by now!" he heard through the waves of pain and nausea shooting through him.

Clark knew he recognized the voice, but momentarily couldn't place from where. He barely registered he was lying on his side, on a cold cement floor, his arms still tied to his sides. He could sense kryptonite still in range as well. After another kick to the stomach, he opened his eyes to look up at his assailant sideways, too weak to raise his head.

Clark knew he shouldn't be surprised by the man standing there in front of him, his satisfaction in having his enemy restrained and helpless in front of him radiating from him in waves. Somehow, though, a little thread of astonishment did flow through him with seeing Lex Luthor standing in front of him, dressed in his usual black three-piece Armani suit.

"Surprised to see me, Kent? You should be. I must admit, it did take me longer to figure out how you were hiding down here on Earth than I would like to admit."

Clark rallied all of his strength to rasp out, "Luthor! You're not going…"

"To get away with this?" Lex laughed. "Was that what you were going to say, Kent? How… 'Superman' of you to say. How...heroic. And how absolutely fruitless. For I _am_ getting away with ' _it_ '. You name it, I'm getting away with it." Walking towards Clark, bending down to grasp Clark's chin and force his head up, Lex smiled. "You thought you were better than us? You thought you could come to Earth, and take over? To lord your abilities over us? A few weeks with me, and those powers will be mine."

Clark attempted to wrest his head away from Lex's hold but was too weak. Lex let go and brushed his hands against each other while walking back to a few steps beyond Clark's grasp.

"What are you carrying on about, Lex?" Clark asked, attempting to hide the weakness in his voice. "I've never attempted to take over Earth, and you know it."

"If that's true, you are a bigger fool than I thought. All those powers, and you only want to do good?" Lex shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You will live out your remaining life in my lab, as my prisoner. As my lab rat. As whatever else I decide." Picking up the kryptonite, he said, "All thanks to this little piece of home. Just can't get over how this little piece of green crystal makes you powerless."

Clark attempted to hide his fear of the rock Lex held, but the effects overcame his resolve. Clark bent over in pain even as Lex held the rock closer to him, unable to hide the discomfort.

"Oh, this is so much fun! If only I had discovered this little rock sooner!"

"What…what is it you want, Luthor?"

"World domination, never-ending power, the works." Sighing, Lex walked to the cell door and opened it. Turning around, he said, "Well, I'll be back, Kent. We shall have lots of fun and games later. But there are a few things I have to do first." Nodding to the two men outside the cell, he said, "Restrain him."

Clark found himself lifted up into a sitting position and pulled against the wall by the men on either side of him. The ropes circling him were removed, but each of his hands were roughly grabbed by a man on either side of him. Clark hadn't noticed, but manacles were attached to the stone wall of his cell with sturdy links of chain which in any other circumstances Clark could easily break. The manacles were then placed around his wrists and the men left the cell.

Luthor smiled in satisfaction at the accomplished task in front of him and placed the opened lead box with the kryptonite on the floor right outside the door of the cell. Unfortunately, it was out of reach of even Clark's feet. Looking at the kryptonite resting on the floor, Clark shook his head. With it still within his proximity, there would be no opportunity for him to get back his powers.

"Yep, going to leave this here for a while. I know if I leave it too long, I will have a dead alien on my hands. But I want to see how long it takes you to succumb to a near-coma first. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Clark only glared at him in answer. "Aw, come on, _Clark_. No final words to give me for now?"

Laughing, Lex left the cell, banging the door closed. Shaking it, he smiled as he made sure it was securely locked. "Don't worry, Kent, I will be back." Clark watched his captor leave practically with a skip in his step. The only thing missing was a maniacal laugh coming from him as he left.

Wondering where he was at, whether he was still in Metropolis, Clark attempted to pull against the restraints, knowing it was a useless gesture regardless. Suddenly realizing something, Clark touched his forehead, his eyes. _My glasses! I know Lex knows who I am, but I wonder where my glasses are. I hope they weren't left in the alley._

Exhaustion overtook him, to which Clark decided to succumb. He realized he needed to get as much rest as possible, before Lex would return. However, with the kryptonite present it was dangerous for him to succumb to sleep. He struggled for a while, but finally wasn't able to withhold it off any longer, and drifted into a restless sleep. He'd worry later about the possible ramifications of other people seeing him without his glasses. If he'd ever get out of here, that is.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Lois entered the newsroom in her characteristic fashion, head down, her focus only on getting to her targeted area, her desk. She sat down, booted up her computer, and immediately her hands furiously began flying across the keyboard. After fifteen minutes, she looked across her desk at Clark's desk. In puzzlement, she observed the computer off, the chair pulled in, the desk clean. Cleaner than usual, even for Kent.

As he flew by, Lois grabbed Jimmy. "Hey, Olsen, where's Clark? His desk looks like he's left for the day, and it's only 2pm."

"Oh, C.K. left this morning to meet a source. He said he'd be back this afternoon." Looking at the clock on the wall, Jimmy startled. "Oh, he should be back by now. I wonder where he's at."

He hurried away, leaving Lois to wonder as well where her partner was. She took out her phone and noted no calls or texts. "Where _is_ that man?" Looking around, Lois called out for Olsen, who appeared once again in front of her desk. "Did Clark say where he was meeting this so-called source?"

"No, he didn't. He said something about it being regarding Big Eddie and took off like he had no worry in the world."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Why does he do that? Big Eddie? _I'd_ even take back-up to meet someone about him." Going over to Clark's desk, she opened drawers, looking for…something. Her eyes fell on the notepad Clark had used. She grabbed it, partially shutting the drawer and pulled out the middle drawer. Grabbing a pencil, she lightly rubbed across the paper.

Grinning, she said softly, "Nothing like the old tricks working!" She ripped off the sheet of paper. "Jimmy! Let's go find Clark!"

Running after her, Jimmy asked, "Aren't we telling the Chief where we're headed?"

Stopping in mid-stride, Lois didn't want to turn around, but she knew it would be smarter. She headed to her boss' office and stuck her head inside the door. "Chief, Clark hasn't returned yet. I'm going to check out his location. He was to meet his source at the alley of Baker and 5th. I'm taking Olsen with me."

White nodded. "Okay. Let me know what you find. Be careful."

"Always!" floated back to Perry's ears as Lois ran out of the office.

Perry muttered as he shook his head, "Well, there's always a first time, I suppose."

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Lois had practically just parked the car before she leapt out, grabbing her purse and heading for the alley. Jimmy swore under his breath, grabbed his camera, and followed her. He caught up to her right before she entered the alley.

"Lois," he loudly whispered. "Don't you think we should be a little more careful?"

"You think whoever grabbed Clark would still be here? If Clark was grabbed in the first place, that is." Lois shook her head. "No, I don't. but maybe you're right." Leaning against the cement wall of the building closest to the alley, she peeked around the corner. Not seeing anyone, she looked back and told Jimmy, "Let's go."

They proceeded into the alley, constantly looking to all sides of them. Not hearing or seeing anyone else, Lois walked to the end of the alley, stopped and looked around. Jimmy scrunched down and began searching the ground.

"Hey, wait!" He stood up and ran several feet away. Picking up something, he ran back to Lois. "Do these look like Clark's?"

Jimmy had handed her a pair of eyeglasses, one bow bent, one lens missing. Lois sighed, excited for the possible clue but disheartened by what it meant. "Yeah, they do look like Clark's glasses. Let's split up and begin looking for any witnesses."

"Why don't you do that, while I'll check to see what I can find on any traffic cams."

"Great idea, Jimmy! Let's meet back here in, say, an hour?"

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading! Sure appreciate it, and I hope you let me know what you think of this story. Always great to hear from readers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Human Guinea Pig

Disclaimer: Only any original ideas in here are mine. All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise.

 **AN: Thank you for returning to this story, and thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Still a small fandom nowadays, but great to see people still care about this wonderful show!**

 **I had thought I was going to be more descriptive in the torture scenes, so I originally rated this story "M". But now I changed my mind. If something comes up later, I think I will rate only a chapter or section "M", or place warnings. I think so far, the story has been no more than a "T". (Of course, if you disagree with me, let me know via PM, thanks).**

Previously:

 _Jimmy had handed her a pair of eyeglasses, one bow bent, one lens missing. Lois sighed, excited for the possible clue but disheartened by what it meant. "Yeah, they do look like Clark's glasses. Let's split up and begin looking for any witnesses."_

 _"_ _Why don't you do that, while I'll check to see what I can find on any traffic cams."_

 _"_ _Great idea, Jimmy! Let's meet back here in, say, an hour?"_

Unfortunately, Lois was unable to find anyone who'd seen Clark this morning, or noticed any strange happenings. Upon returning to the alley, to meet up with him, she noted Jimmy hadn't returned yet. Lois took the time to give the alley one more scan, looking for anything they might've missed. No specific tire tracks could be seen; more than one vehicle had been there since they were last there. Everything else Lois thought of as a possibility also turned out to be a dead end.

"Hey, Lois, I wasn't able to find anyone to let me check the surveillance tapes, but I got the addresses of those businesses which would cover this alley. Let's get back to the Planet, and I can make progress from there."

Lois nodded. She knew he meant he'd do some not-so-legal hacking. "Sounds good. I didn't get much from anybody around here either."

They headed to Lois' car and got in, each lost in their own thoughts and headed to the Daily Planet. Once they were there, they headed to their respective desks. With Jimmy having given her half the list he had made, Lois began to search for surveillance.

At 9pm Jimmy came to her desk. "I haven't had much luck in…um, getting into the websites to look at the tapes. How about you?" Lois noticed with amusement how her colleague ignored saying the possibly illegal word 'hacking'.

Lois leaned back in her chair and threw her pen down on her desk. "I haven't either." Lois considered their options. "Why don't we head home, Jimmy? We need our rest if we're going to be any help to Clark. We'll continue fresh tomorrow."

Jimmy reluctantly agreed, even though he was disappointed at not finding anything to help find his missing friend. They walked to the parking lot together, and Jimmy made sure Lois got into her car safely before getting into his own. Hopefully, they'll have better luck tomorrow.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Lex entered the cell and stopped again to admire the sight of his worst enemy helpless and unconscious in front of him. He walked over to Clark, whose head resting uncomfortably on his shoulder as he leaned against the wall, and kicked him again in the abdomen.

"Wake up, Kent! I got something for you to do."

Clark struggled to open his eyes but the kryptonite had taken too much out of him. As Clark had feared, Lex had left the kryptonite too long in his cell. Even though he hated to show Lex his weakness, he needed to get away from the kryptonite soon. "Krypto…take krypto…nite away…can't wake up…"

"Oh, I suppose. I don't want you to die. Not yet, anyway." Walking back to the door of the cell, Lex reached down, picked up the lead box and closed the lid. Sliding it into his coat pocket Lex said, "We shall continue the treatments tomorrow." He took out a key and unlocked Clark's manacles, then called to his servants outside. One man pushed a wheelchair into the cell, followed by another man. They lifted Clark under his armpits and transferred him into the wheelchair.

As they wheeled him out of the cell and down a hallway, Clark wished desperately he could get out of the chair and knock Lex and his goons unconscious. Instead, he was bound to the wheelchair by weakness unable to save himself, when ordinarily he could have escaped with one arm behind his back.

Clark was quickly wheeled into another room, one with a shuttered window, a bed, several wheeled tables of medical instruments and devices. Throwing something blue at him, Lex said, "Now, don't think to try anything. Just put these on. It'll make the next part easier." Walking to the door, Lex said, "We'll be right outside," and took a sharp right outside the door.

Even though he did feel slightly better once the kryptonite had been removed, Clark wasn't at all steady. It took all he had in him to look at what Lex had thrown to him. It was a blue and white hospital gown opening to the back and a pair of blue scrub pants. With his muddled brain, Clark could only begin to think what Lex had in mind.

"Hurry up, Kent, or do you need us to help you dress?" Lex's voice carried around the corner of the cell door.

His fear of the unknown didn't lessen with such a statement. Clark was going to feel uncomfortable appearing in such vulnerable clothes in front of Lex, but he reluctantly admitted to himself he really didn't have any choice. However, he had an even larger problem. He was wearing his super suit underneath his clothes, per usual. Lex hadn't asked about it yet, but Clark didn't want to give him any ideas. Clark could only imagine the possible ways Lex could use the suit to torture him psychologically, if not physically.

Clark slowly slipped off his suit coat, unbuttoned his shirt and slid that off as well. He then managed to slide off the top of his suit after unzipping it. Feeling the wheelchair move as he was changing, Clark realized he needed to brake it before he stood up. He barely had the strength to tug the wheelchair brakes into place before he stood up. Taking it slow, Clark managed to painstakingly scoot himself out of his slacks as well as the super suit while barely managing to stand up intermittently without falling. He replaced his slacks with the scrub pants, slowly pulling them up past his knees and up his thighs. Last was the hospital gown.

As he was changing, Clark had been looking around the room for a place to stash the suit. He didn't want to try to hide it in the wastebasket, thinking the staff might discover it. Thinking he better move quickly, he decided to stash it between the mattresses of the bed in the room. It wasn't the best solution, but it was all he had. He lifted the top mattress of the hospital bed, placed the suit on the lower mattress, smoothed it out, then lowered the mattress once again. Just as he was about to call out to Lex that he was finished, Lex flung the door open with a grand flourish.

"Hope you're decent, Kent. Well, I mean, decently _dressed_ , that is."

Again, Clark ignored the jab. Lex stood next to the bed and grandly gestured to it with a wide sweep of his hand. "Please, Kent, get onto the bed." Clark didn't wish to show weakness in front of Lex again, but he barely could stand up. Clark took a breath, braced himself and stood up. He tried to pivot to sit on the edge of the bed but he almost fell. Lex caught him and roughly yanked him onto the bed. Trying to regain some dignity, Clark tried to straighten himself on the bed as he laid down. Lex shook his head and reached behind the headboard. Pulling out two manacles attached to the headboard by chains, he placed them on Clark's wrists, then looked towards the cell door. "Please join us, doctors." Two men joined Lex on either side of Clark, who looked up to see who was joining them.

Lex raised the head of the bed forty-five degrees. "You see, Kent, these men are scientists on my team who wish to study you. Being an alien, you make an interesting subject for them." He grabbed Clark's chin roughly towards him, looking Clark in the eye. "You are to cooperate fully with them, if you want to survive until tomorrow." He removed his hand and Clark's chin fell onto his chest before he could catch it. "It means answering their questions as well."

One of the men took needles, syringes and test tubes from the table and went to Clark's left side. "I'm going to draw blood from you. Please don't move; it would interfere with the quality of the specimen."

Clark pursed his lips and his eyes caught Lex's, who gave a laugh. Another man picked up a blood pressure cuff from the table. Before placing it on Clark's upper arm, he said, "I will now take your vital signs. I trust you have body functions like a human?"

Glaring at the man, Clark didn't answer at first. Lex took out the lead box and held it towards Clark. "Remember, Kent, please cooperate fully with these men."

Sighing inwardly at the implied threat, Clark nodded at the man in answer to the rude question and positioned his arm so he could take his blood pressure. After he was done, the man took out a stethoscope and listened to Clark's heart and lungs. When done, the doctor took an ear thermometer off the table and took his temperature. The next thing he did was take a reflex hammer and hit Clark's knees, checking his reflexes. Replacing the hammer on the table, he next picked up a scope and looked into his ears and then his throat. The doctor proceeded to write the results on his clipboard, and asked his colleague, "Did you get the blood you need?"

"I believe so, at least for now. I shall now obtain other samples while you carry on other tests." The other man brought in a second table and rolled it to him. "All the equipment you need to get the lab samples are on the table for you."

Clark observed various probes, tubes, and scalpels on the table. He doubted he'd enjoy the various sample collecting he was about to endure, but he had no choice. Trying to focus on a meditation he knew, he attempted to distract himself from what the so-called scientists were going to do as Lex continued to watch the process with a huge smile on his face, clearly enjoying the entire process.

The one scientist took off Clark's socks and shoes and proceeded to trim his toenails and gather them in a test tube. He then went on to Clark's fingernails, also collecting them in the tube. He also took a scissors and cut three separate samples of Clark's hair and placed them in separate plastic bags. The other scientist meanwhile took cotton swabs and collected samples of his ear wax, scraped his throat and inner cheek, and swabbed his nostrils, placing each swab in a separate plastic bag.

When the scientist was about to swab his nostrils, Clark could not stand it anymore. He asked, "What the hell are you doing, Luthor? Even samples of my snot? Why are you doing this?"

Lex shook his head. "You still fail to understand, _alien_? I _own_ you. _No_ one knows you're here. I have the means to keep you incapacitated. I have plans for you and all of your biology. And I will make you pay for all the inconvenience you've caused me this year. Every single job you interfered with."

"I knew you were evil the minute I met you," Clark told his captor, not bothering to hide any of his disgust or hatred for the man in front of him.

"I of course sensed it. I didn't know why a lowly newspaper reporter was so concerned with my operations. Or why I should be concerned with the likes of you. It did take me a while, but I did figure you out. And now? Like I said, you will pay." Walking to Clark's side, Lex got right into Clark's face. "I can make this all be so much more difficult for you, but the results will be the same. I will get all I want from you, and nothing will stop me. _Nothing_. It is up to you, Kent, whether you experience a lot more pain throughout this process. Or not." Stepping back once again and looking at the scientists, Lex said, "Continue with your tests, please."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. The plot thickens, I suppose. What is Luthor up to, besides making Clark's life miserable? Please return when I post the next chapter. Hopefully it doesn't give me as much trouble as this one did, for some reason. Sigh. And send me a review; it would make my day (or week!)**


	3. Chapter 3: New Dangers

Disclaimer: Only any original ideas in here are mine. All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise.

 **AN: Thanks for returning to my story! And for all the favs, follows and reviews.**

After all the prodding, poking, cutting and scraping done by the scientists, as well as the after-effects from the kryptonite, Clark spent a restless, painful night attempting to sleep. Once they were apparently done with their testing, at least for the night, they returned him to his cell, to sleep on the dirt floor. Clark was left trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. Despite the chains allowing him to lie down, the dirt floor of the cell added to the discomfort of the cell and his injuries. The foolish wish the kryptonite would make another appearance to at least help him fall asleep popped into his mind, which Clark discarded quickly. Instead, he turned his mind onto more pleasant subjects as he attempted once again to fall asleep.

Only when it seemed he had just fallen asleep, Clark was awakened by several kicks in his sore abdomen and the irritating voice of his enemy breaking through his sleep. "Wake up, Kent. It's time for you to do something else for me."

Clark attempted to hide his discomfort as he slowly raised his sore body into a sitting position. "What is it you want now, Luthor?" which resulted in a punch to his jaw.

"Kent, it's a shame your mother didn't teach you proper manners."

Refusing to rise to the bait, Clark only glared at Lex. After receiving several more kicks to the abdomen, Clark gasped out, "What may I do for you, _Mister_ Luthor?"

Lex nodded his approval. "See, was that so difficult, Kent? Anyway, I do believe we need to let your employer know you will be gone for a while."

Despite knowing better, a small silver of hope sprang alive in Clark. _Perhaps, somehow, I can slide in a message without Lex knowing it._

"Well, anyway, Kent, you need to call the Planet and tell them you're going to be absent for…let's say, three weeks." As if he suddenly got an idea, Lex said, "Oh yeah, let's say you're going on vacation with your _parents_."

His parents! Clark attempted to control his reaction to the mention of his parents, but he could tell by the smile on Lex's face he had observed the slight shudder Clark had let slip.

"My…parents? Why would they believe something like that?"

"Why wouldn't they? Oh, if it makes you feel better, I can send someone to bring your parents here, and then you wouldn't be lying by saying you're 'vacationing' with them after all."

Clark gritted his teeth. He knew it wasn't an 'offer'. Whether or not Lex was already planning such a move, Clark's opinion on it wouldn't matter, so he decided not to answer as a reaction to the bait. Clark could only pray Lex really hadn't meant it. Or had already acted upon it.

Again approaching Clark, Lex took out a cell phone. "Now, in case you are wondering, this here phone is a burner phone. Calling the Daily Planet switchboard will, at least for the moment, confuse anyone as to what number you're calling from." Capturing Clark's gaze, Lex emphasized, "Now, you'll tell them you're going on a vacation with your parents, and _only_ that. Unless you want Miss Lane to _visit_ us as well."

Clark nodded, gritting his teeth again. He had no idea what to do to sneak a clue as to what was going on. He hardly knew _what_ was going on anyway. Even if they were suspicious about his absence, Clark knew they wouldn't be suspecting Luthor. And he had no idea how to put the idea into their heads without Luthor knowing it. Plus, the threat towards Lois also added to the hesitancy of trying anything which might anger Lex further.

Thrusting the phone into Clark's hand, Lex said, "It's ringing to White's desk. I dialed the direct extension, like you would."

"Hello," Mr. White's gruff voice rang over the phone wire. Clark bit back an excited reply and forced his voice to sound natural.

"Mr. White, this is Clark."

"Kent, where've you been? You never came back to work yesterday."

Clark could tell the call was then put on speakerphone. "Clark, where've you been?" Lois asked.

"Oh, hi Lois…I…I'm calling to inform you something's unexpected has come up in my family and I'll be on vacation with them for three weeks."

"Oh? I hope nothing is wrong, Kent," Perry was able to ask before Lois did.

"Uh, no, sir, just a family reunion I'd forgotten about. But you know how it is, getting together with a large family and all. We're heading to Nova Scotia."

"Nova Scotia, huh?" Perry asked.

"Clark, where were you yesterday?" Lois asked, not bothering to hide either the aggravation or the concern in her voice.

Hope quickly rose in Clark, but as quickly it died. Lois may suspect _something_ , but Clark was sure she had no idea whatsoever the man she'd been flirting with over the past months had kidnapped her partner. And there's no way he can risk giving her a clue to as Lex's involvement with Lex listening.

"Um, Lois…I…the source didn't pan out, but it took all afternoon to run down the false leads. So I just went home. Sorry. And now…now I'm going on vacation with my parents for three weeks."

"But Clark…um, Jimmy got worried when you didn't return. We went to look in the alley where you met your so-called source and found your broken glasses."

 _So…that's where my glasses are._ Clark looked up to see Lex watching him with a warning look in his eyes. Knowing he didn't have his name on the glasses, and fully aware of the threat against Lois, Clark reluctantly lied. "Nope, those glasses aren't mine. I got mine right here. Sorry you got so worried."

Lois was taken aback. Could she be wrong? Her instincts usually weren't. "Well, glad to hear that, Clark. I'm glad you called this morning. You better have a good time, Kent, and I suppose we'll see you when you get back."

Lex caught Clark's attention and with his hand he made a gesture across his throat to indicate he needed to end the conversation. "Okay, Lois, I will. Take care." Clark reluctantly disconnected the phone call and handed it back to Lex.

"So…your partner was there as well. Miss Lane appeared to buy your 'absence' as well. That's good. And, now, I'm sending several of my guys to collect your parents." Smirking at Clark's reflexive faint gasp, Lex said, "Just to keep you from lying completely to your boss."

Clark glared at Lex. He hoped the clues he'd included in the phone call would make an impact on Lois, and she'd call his parents to ask about Nova Scotia. That way, they would know to leave, and hopefully avoid Lex's goons and capture. Forcing his voice to sound nonchalant, he asked, "Why you need my parents? You have me and kryptonite."

"Oh, Kent, I have almost a year's worth of foiled criminal activities to be avenged. They will simply be the piece de resistance."

As Lex left the cell, Clark couldn't help but despair a little as to how this was all happening. However, he had faith in Lois, and her ability to sniff out trouble miles away. If anyone could figure out where he was and what was happening, it would be her. He hoped.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

"Chief, did you think anything was 'off' with Clark's phone call?" Lois asked, her eyes troubled.

Perry, having to move on to the next area of concern and involved with papers on his desk, mumbled around the pen between his teeth, "I don't know, Lois. Did something catch your ear?"

"Well, a few things. I'm going to call his parents and make sure everything is all right."

"Okay, honey, if there's anything you need, let me know."

Lois walked to her desk, deep in thought. More than several things disturbed her about the phone call, despite the fact that Clark denied the glasses they had found were his. First, she needed to call his parents.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Kent. How are you? That's good. I just got off the phone with Clark. He said you three were going to be going to a family reunion in Nova Scotia?"

In Smallville, Martha Kent's face paled and she barely contained the gasp which almost escaped her mouth. Forcing a cheery tone, she said, "Oh, yes, dear. We hope you don't mind us taking Clark with us. But we've been planning this for some time."

"I didn't know you had family in Canada."

"Yes, well, extended family that is. Which Clark has never met, so that's why he's especially excited about it and been looking forward to it for some time."

 _'_ _Especially excited about it'? So says his mom, but Clark said he'd forgotten about it. Hmm._

Lois forced an innocent air. "Glad to hear it, Mrs. Kent. You guys have fun, and don't worry. I won't steal all of the prize-winning stories from your son. I'll leave him some scraps."

What sounded like a forced laugh to Lois came through the phone. "Okay, Lois, I'll make sure I'll tell Clark that. Talk to you soon."

Looking at Jimmy, perched on her desk waiting to hear what she found out, Lois said, "Something _is_ wrong. As soon as I said 'Nova Scotia" Mrs. Kent got all fidgety. She hid it pretty well, but I could still tell. She began to sound like Clark when he's trying to lie."

"So…what could be wrong?"

"Let's review. Clark _never_ not calls in when he's not going to return to work after an assignment. He does _not_ come from a large family, extended or otherwise." At Jimmy's cocked eyebrow, Lois scoffed. "I listen to Clark when he rambles about his family. He only has a few relatives around Smallville. Certainly nowhere as far away as Canada." Opening up a desk drawer, she got out a tablet and pen. After some thought, Lois squibbled down what she had already mentioned. She looked up and said, "There's the mention of 'Nova Scotia' appearing to be a code word for his parents. I don't know why they'd have such a thing."

Jimmy laughed. "Maybe the Kents are actually undercover spies."

"Very funny. Can you think of people any less likely to be spies than the Kents?" Lois reviewed her list. "Clark sounded like he'd forgotten about the reunion, but his mom sounded like they've had it planned for months. And…he didn't mention it to me all these months. And he _would_ have, you know he would." Tapping her pen against the pad, Lois shook her head. "I don't like this at all, Jimmy. I think someone nabbed Clark, and his parents are covering it up. But why?"

"Yeah, I don't know why either. But it doesn't sound like any of them," Jimmy agreed, scratching his head. "And you guys aren't involved in any big or dangerous stories at this time, are you?"

"Another good point, Jimmy." Lois held out her index finger. "And Clark getting a call regarding Big Eddie, when we've had no luck whatsoever about him? That in itself sounds very fishy to me. Something very improbable but very important something that Clark might just jump at without much thought."

"Even C.K.?" Jimmy looked skeptical.

"I know, not quite like Clark. Unless the source sounded very convincing. Maybe we should start with him. Even if it really wasn't him who kidnapped Clark."

"How do you even know that?"

"I don't, but...well, it is a place to start. Besides following up on Big Eddie. Like I said, the only information we've been able to uncover for weeks has been that he's left town."

"Do you know why he left town?"

"Something about someone trying to hone in on his territory, and suddenly he's running scared."

"Big Eddie? That also sounds suspicious. When did you hear that?"

Lois suddenly had a faraway look. "Wait, we only heard that last tidbit last week. Hmm. Enough time to make us want to jump if we get a lead on him. Perhaps to even drop our natural cautiousness to chase it."

"So who'd want to kidnap C.K. and set up something so elaborate to capture him?" Jimmy asked.

"Good question, Jim." After another moment of deep thought, Lois jumped out of her chair. "Jimmy, I'm going to put in a call to Bobbie Bigmouth. He's still the most accurate source we have."

"You think he will still talk with you without C.K.?"

Lois sighed. He brought up a good point. Hopefully not a stickler in the plan, however. "I hope so. You wouldn't mind coming with me, would you Jimmy?"

The younger man stood up straighter. "No problem, Lois. Would be happy to, I mean. Helping you, that is."

"Okay. I'll call him now and set it up. Hopefully."

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

When he returned home from the supermarket, Jonathan Kent found the living room in disarray, clothes and suitcases strewn over the furniture, and his wife nowhere in sight. All he knew was he had left his wife an hour ago calmly painting one of her "masterpieces". But now? Something had set her off.

Puzzled, he called out, "Martha, what in blazes has happened? Where are you?" He let out a relieved sigh when his wife answered him from upstairs.

"In our bedroom, Jonathan." But before he could totally relax, she continued. "Something has happened to Clark."

He rushed up the stairs to their bedroom, where he found his wife grabbing clothes and throwing them in a suitcase. "Oh Jonathan, I don't know what happened. But Lois called to say Clark had called and told her he was going to a family reunion with us in Nova Scotia."

"Nova Scotia? Isn't that the…"

"Yes, the code word our son had come up with to let us know his cover is blown and we have to disappear."

"Do we know what happened? Who figured out who he is?" Jonathan asked as the whirlwind known as his wife flew around the room.

"No. I had to pretend everything was okay, to throw off anyone else who might be listening. Much less keeping Lois out of danger."

"Shouldn't you have told her Clark was in trouble?"

"Why would a Middle-American farm family like the Kents need a code word for danger? I couldn't think of a way to tell her I know Clark is in trouble without making her suspicious. Hopefully Lois will figure it out some other way." Closing the suitcase, Martha handed it and another one to her husband. "Here. Start packing the car. Let me finish here and let's go." As he was about to leave, Martha asked, "You didn't see anyone suspicious during the run to the store, did you?"

Jonathan reviewed the past hour. He hadn't seen any strangers, and no one had acted strangely. "No, I didn't."

"Let's hurry, Jonathan, and get out of here. Probably the last thing Clark needs is to worry about us." She shivered. "I don't know what's going on, but we can't let the people who have Clark catch up to us as well."

 **AN: Well,** ** _most_** **interesting. Lois knows something is wrong, but will she be able to figure out what? Will Lex's goons catch up to the Kents? Stay tuned, and please return when I post the next chapter. And if you be so kind, review, for that makes the Muse work even harder. Always greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: More Evil Displayed

Disclaimer: Only any original ideas in here are mine. All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise.

 **AN: Thanks for returning to the story! And huge thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! Especially La Cuidadora for the extra, extra encouragement.** **It makes the heart sing and the Muse work harder on getting the story written faster. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry it took a little longer than I wanted.**

 **AN2: 11/05/16: Revised minor changes in chapter because some of it was "clunky". No changes in plot.**

Previously:

 _"_ _And, now, I'm sending several of my guys to collect your parents."_

 _Clark glared at Lex. He hoped the clues he'd included in the phone call would make an impact on Lois, and she'd call his parents to ask about Nova Scotia. That way, they would know to leave, and hopefully avoid Lex's goons and capture. Forcing his voice to sound nonchalant, he asked, "Why you need my parents? You have me and kryptonite."_

 _"_ _Oh, Kent, I have almost a year's worth of foiled criminal activities to be avenged. They will simply be the piece de resistance."_

 _As Lex left the cell, Clark couldn't help but despair a little as to how this was all happening. However, he had faith in Lois, and her ability to sniff out trouble miles away. If anyone could figure out where he was and what was happening, it would be her. He hoped._

Before Clark could again get as comfortable as he could, Lex had turned around and walked back to the cell. "I forgot the most important part of today's activities." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the lead box. Opening it, he again placed it immediately inside the cell.

"How could I forget such a most necessary item? That should help you get some needed rest. Don't worry, you wouldn't be alone for too long to get lonely. The scientists and I will return this afternoon for more tests."

Clark's heart sank as Luthor left. He immediately felt the effects of the kryptonite once again, sucking out the small increase of strength he had regained overnight. He bowed his head in defeat. Again, he searched his mind for any ideas of escape, but none came to him. He was also certain no amount of persuasion could change Lex's plans for him either, so that was out as well.

He wondered how his parents were, hoping again that they had received and understood his warning in time. Knowing his parents, they would do everything they could to stay out of Lex's clutches, even if they didn't know who was after them.

Trying to fight the kryptonite's effects, Clark attempted to keep awake and keep his brain active. However, it was still pretty futile, as he was feeling the effects quicker than he had before, due to his already weakened state. After another thirty minutes, he no longer was able to fight the effects, and telling himself he needed the rest, he allowed himself to fall into a restless sleep.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _"_ _Do we know what happened? Who figured out who he is?" Jonathan asked as the whirlwind known as his wife flew around the room._

 _"_ _No. I had to pretend everything was okay, to throw off anyone else who might be listening. Much less keeping Lois out of danger."_

 _"_ _Shouldn't you have told her Clark was in trouble?"_

 _"_ _Why would a Middle-American farm family like the Kents need a code word for danger? I couldn't think of a way to tell her I know Clark is in trouble without making her suspicious. Hopefully Lois will figure it out some other way."_

 _"_ _Let's hurry, Jonathan, and get out of here. Probably the last thing Clark needs is to worry about us." She shivered. "I don't know what's going on, but we can't let the people who have Clark catch up to us as well."_

As they drove down the road, Martha and Jonathan were both lost in thought for a while. Finally, Jonathan broke the silence with a question which had been bothering him.

"Any idea where we should head? Because I'm stumped, Martha. I wish it could've been part of the plan with Clark as to where we should go."

"You know our son, I suppose he didn't want to plan too much, not wanting us to worry. And I suppose he had hoped we'd never have to put this plan into action."

"I guess it was difficult to plan, not knowing all the sorts of situations resulting in us doing this." After a moment, Jonathan said, "It's a good thing we got paid for the grain delivery in cash yesterday and I didn't get a chance to get to the bank."

Martha nodded. "Yes, we need to avoid using our credit cards if we are able to. So, as we are heading south, to avoid Canada, of course, do you have anyplace you'd like to visit? We could use this as a little vacation."

"I just hope we don't have to stay away too long, Martha. I couldn't come up with a decent excuse to give to Lance about why we were going. He said he and his sons will keep an eye on our farm and do the chores while we're gone."

"They're good folks, Jonathan. We're sure lucky we have good neighbors like him around."

"You know, before we leave town, we really should withdraw more money from our business account. We could tell the bank teller we're heading out of town to look at farm equipment."

"That's a good idea, Jonathan."

Jonathan pulled into the parking lot next to the bank. He instructed Martha to wait in the car and keep her eyes open and he should be right back. Martha leaned back in the car seat, watchful to all passers-by.

Suddenly a tan Buick slowly passed by on the street in front of the bank. Martha leaned over and crouched down in the seat, as if she was looking for something on the floor. Slowly rising while barely peeking over the dashboard, Martha observed two men in the car, with one of them pointing in her direction. The car slowly continued down the road, turning into the parking lot next to hardware store at the end of the street.

After it didn't return on the street, Martha got into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove to the entrance of the bank. Luckily Jonathan was just exiting the bank. Surprised to see the car at the entrance, Jonathan got into the car quickly. As Martha took off, she looked down the road.

"Make sure you keep an eye out for a tan Buick, or any car coming from the parking lot of Hal's."

"What happened?"

Martha turned her attention to the road and increased her speed as she turned onto a road leading out of town. "A tan Buick with two possibly suspicious strangers slowly went past the car. I ducked down, but I'm not sure if they saw me. They took off down the street and turned into Hal's parking lot but didn't come back out."

"Well…"

"Yeah, I know it might not be anyone, but…we can't be too careful." Martha looked again in the rearview mirror. "Do you see anyone, Jonathan? I don't."

"Why don't we stick to county roads instead of the main interstate, at least for a while?"

"Good idea. And why don't you look at the multi-state map and see where you think where we should go for now."

Jonathan grabbed the map and settled in his seat for some good ol' trip planning, as Martha took a breath, trying to relax her nerves in order to hide them from her husband as she continued to drive.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _"_ _Jimmy, I'm going to put in a call to Bobbie Bigmouth. He's still the most accurate source we have."_

 _"_ _You think he will still talk with you without C.K.?"_

 _Lois sighed. He brought up a good point. Hopefully not a stickler in the plan, however. "I hope so. You wouldn't mind coming with me, would you Jimmy?"_

 _The younger man stood up straighter. "No problem, Lois. Would be happy to, I mean. Helping you, that is."_

Lois was able to set up a meeting with Bobby Bigmouth for 3pm that afternoon. Along the way, with Jimmy in the car, she stopped at a submarine shop and picked up two turkey and bacon foot-longs and a bottle of soda for Bobby.

They met him at a park outside Metropolis. Lois was glad it was a nice day. Sitting at a picnic table near the end of the park, Lois and Jimmy watched as Bobby devoured one of the foot-longs before he would allow Lois to begin questioning him.

After drinking one can of soda, Bobby wiped his mouth on a napkin, grabbed another can and looked at Lois. "So…you're wondering who might have it in for Kent?"

"Yes, and like I said, I do appreciate you allowing Jimmy to accompany me to see you today, and for talking with us."

"Sure thing. I like Kent. He's one of the straight shooters. Would hate to see anything happen to him." Bobby opened up the second sandwich, stopped as he was about to pick it up. "You're sure you don't want a bite?"

Lois nodded. "We already ate lunch. So, have you heard anything on the streets about anyone gunning for Clark…I mean, Kent?"

Bobby reflected and then said, "Not much, but I had to dig deep."

"What about Big Eddie?"

"It seems like Big Eddie was pushed out of town."

"He was? Clark got a tip where to find him the other day."

"Then it was false. I heard that Luthor wanted him gone, so he took off. Supposedly, Luthor wanted his territory." Bobby looked Lois in the eye. "You didn't hear that from me."

Lois again nodded. "You know me, Bobby. Lips like a cage." At Bobby's nod at Jimmy, she hurriedly said, "Jimmy as well. Not a word to anyone."

"It's interesting you mention someone with a link to Luthor. I just heard on the street that Luthor has it in for Kent big time. Luthor hates him for some reason."

That took Lois by surprise. She knew Clark had his suspicions about Lex, and that he never really liked him. She herself never could understand why. To her, Lex Luthor lived up to the hype of a charming, influential man, who could sweep any woman off her feet. Sometimes she wondered if that was why Clark seemingly didn't like Lex. For such a mild-mannered man, it was surprising to see Clark seemingly jealous of Lex, and his attention to her. She pushed those thoughts away however.

"Why would Lex hate Clark? I've never seen that in our interactions with him."

Bobby nodded, as he picked up the second sandwich and took a bite. "Yeah, I'm not sure either. But for some reason, Luthor has it out on the streets that he was looking for any information on Kent that anyone could supply him."

A chill went down Lois' back. She always doubted Lex' involvement in the crimes which Clark was insistent he'd had some hand in. She shook her head as it became more clear. Perhaps Clark was right, and Lex wanted to get rid of Clark before he could make his suspicions stick.

"But nothing on Lex doing something to Clark, or planning to do something to him?"

"Nope, but that might be a little too deeply buried for my sources. If I hear anything more, though, I'll let you know. So, you think Kent has been kidnapped?"

"We're not sure, just between us, you understand. But some things don't measure up." Bobby stopped, looking through the paper bag for another can of soda. Lois reached into another sack she'd brought along and gave Bobby the can. "You understand, Bobby, if we can't tell you anymore from our end. We just don't know…yet."

Bobby nodded, rising from his seat. "Well, I better get going before someone sees me here. Thanks for the snack, and I'll be in touch."

Watching him leave, Lois whispered to Jimmy, "He sure has a talent for routing out useful information."

"But did he give us anything useful today?" Jimmy asked, allowing his doubts to show.

"Jimmy! Yeah, he did." Bouncing up from the picnic table, Lois said, "Let's go. We need to finish looking at those surveillance tapes. There has to be something useful there for us as well."

Jimmy rolled his eyes as once again he was running in order to keep up with the exuberant Ms. Lane. "How does C.K. keep up this pace every day with her anyway?" he sighed as he only managed to catch up with her at the car.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Clark first became aware of searing pain in his abdomen. It was different from that of the kryptonite. _What's Luthor up to now?_ Clark struggled to open his eyes, which felt very heavy, but with an extra effort was finally able to get them open, only to find Lex watching him with his characteristic snide smile on his face.

"Oh dear, Kent, are you a little more sore now? In more pain? Too bad I don't know what type of painkillers we can give you, since you are an alien. You'll just have to bear it. See, since you were unconscious, I thought we'd take advantage, put you under, and check you out from the inside."

"What?" Even though Clark was unbelievably tired, the shock of what he had just heard enabled him to put force behind his question. "You performed exploratory surgery on me? What the hell for?"

"Kent, Kent, aren't you getting it yet? I aim to find out everything about you. In the name of science, of course. I could very well kill you and then we'd be able to perform a total autopsy on you…" Shrugging, Luthor raised his hands. "But I believe we will leave that for later. When we've found out everything we can about you. In case something else comes up where we need you alive."

Clark couldn't believe his ears. He knew, despite all of Lois' doubts and protests, despite his failure to get definitive proof to support it, that Luthor was evil. Despicably evil. But he would never have imagined Luthor to stoop to this type of evil. Or to have this amount of hatred towards Superman as he's displaying. Not to mention having his father's earliest fears for Clark being realized, him being cut up in a lab, all in the name of Science. Or, at least under the guise of Science.

"Speechless again, Kent? Yes, I amaze even myself sometimes with the level of brilliance I come up with." Walking around the cell, Luthor expanded his arms out again. "Just imagine, the possibilities, the gains in scientific exploration, that exist within your own body, Kent."

"Luthor, just because I'm from another planet, doesn't mean there are any advantages for…examining me like some kind of...guinea pig or something."

"We don't really know unless we do it, do we Kent? You haven't exactly been upfront about yourself with any sort of government or anything. So…what _is_ it you're keeping secret? Why are you keeping secrets?"

Clark laughed derisively. "Nothing, Luthor! You're completely insane. I'm just like you, just from a different planet."

"Now how do you know that? Nah, you don't. You never studied medicine or biology, so how can you know?"

"That still doesn't give you valid reason to cut me up like a lab rat looking for God-knows-what."

"Oh, I need validity? Permission? Justification, for my actions? Especially from an alien like yourself?" Lex sniffed. "I don't think so."

Walking back to the door of the cell, Luthor stopped. "Just to let you know, we are not done with the tests. Not by a long shot. As my scientists find out more about you, the more questions they develop. More experiments they wish to run on you as well." Rubbing his palms together, Luthor said, "The fun is only just beginning."

Clark shook his head as he watched Luthor leave, not bothering saying another word. _Why hasn't anyone else but me have noticed his lunacy before? Or is it that he no longer has a reason to hide it from me anymore?_

Noting with interest that the kryptonite was no longer by the cell door, Clark breathed with relief. He lifted the hospital gown and looked down at his abdomen. A large gauze dressing covered his abdomen. Looking at his hands, Clark saw what he knew were called heparin locks in both of the backs of his hands, and multiple bruises on the backs of his hands and at the junction of his elbows. _Even with the kryptonite, they still must have had difficulty finding veins to use for blood work. That's why they decided to leave in the heparin locks, so they'd be able to use them to give me IV's instead of trying to poke me again and again._

He wondered how long he had been sedated, and what they had ended up using. _I wonder if they used several different sedatives? What else are they experimenting with?_ In frustration, Clark pulled on his restraints. No sign of his strength returning. No big surprise, for they must have used kryptonite during the surgery as well. If so, no chance then of any of his strength returning any time soon.

Clark hoped Lois was getting closer to finding him, before there wasn't anything left of him to find. He didn't know what he was going to do if Lois did discover his secret, but anything must be better than continuing to be at Lex's mercy, or him continuing to find out more of Clark's secrets. Or worse yet, for Lex to kill him, leaving hardly anyone to bring him to justice before he can destroy the world.

 **AN: Well, yet another chapter down. More Lex lunacy, more Lois sleuthing. More in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one, and please return for the next one. And, if you are feeling particularly generous, leave me a shout out for what you enjoyed about this chapter. Always, always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Everyone's Making Progress

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Sorry this took a little while. I got sick with a pretty bad cold, and the Muse did spend some of the time trying to think of something. She's been kinda stuck, but finally plot lines are moving into place. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! And I do apologize for how long it took to get done. Sigh.**

 **And…I had decided to revise Ch. 4. No major changes, to plot or otherwise. I just thought there were too many places my words were…clunky. So I revised. Thanks again for reading this story.**

Previously:

 _Walking back to the door of the cell, Luthor stopped. "Just to let you know, we are not done with the tests. Not by a long shot. As my scientists find out more about you, the more questions they develop. More experiments they wish to run on you as well." Rubbing his palms together, Luthor said, "The fun is only just beginning."_

 _Clark shook his head as he watched Luthor leave, not bothering saying another word. 'Why hasn't anyone else but me have noticed his lunacy? Or is it that he has no reason any more to hide it from me?'_

Waking up, Clark again felt groggy. He looked but didn't see the kryptonite around. Lifting up his hospital gown, he noticed he now had three separate gauze bandages on his upper body. One covered his right chest, one on either side of his abdomen. _What the hell?_

"We did more exploration today. I wanted to take advantage of your sleeping so soundly." Clark watched as Lex entered the cell without Clark being aware of his approach.

"Now what were you looking for?" Clark asked, unable to stop the question in his rising panic, but was able to keep the panic from entering his voice.

"Well, yesterday, we weren't sure how you would react to the anesthetic, so we didn't spend too much time checking your internal organs out. Today though, we were able to get a good look at your heart and lungs, as well as your liver, spleen, appendix, bowels, and kidneys. All remarkably human-like in looks and appearance. Quite surprising, that fact." Lex sniffed. "Of course, there are minor differences, so something like organ transplants aren't possible, my scientists tell me."

"What good is such information to you anyway, Luthor? What are your final plans with all of this?"

Lex chuckled. "You really think I would tell you what I have planned? Perhaps with your dying breath. We shall see."

Clark stifled the angry outburst which threatened to escape his tired being. He looked beyond Lex, attempting to exude a sense of boredom while he waited for Lex's next remark.

Lex walked a few more steps into the cell. "Are you getting a little frustrated with not knowing some answers, Kent? I'd sympathize with you, if I had a heart. But, you know, all's fair in war and business."

"And pray tell, Luthor, which is all this? War? Or business?"

"You picked up on that? A little bit of both, for I am looking forward to making lots of profit off of the knowledge we're gaining from our little tests on you. But also…war, for you have been an irritant to me since you've arrived. Interfering with all of my schemes. Both as Clark _and_ Superman. I should've known, both of you have been just as irritating in similar ways."

"Maybe you'll tell me this, at least. You were behind the Toasters, the Heat Wave, the sabotage to the space program Prometheus, the Smart Kids, among other things, weren't you?"

"I guess I'll throw you some bread crumbs, Kent. Yes, it was me. Me, Kent! All of it. Why don't I deserve to be the ruler of everything? I come up with all these ideas, and no one can stop me. No one else could have any idea I'm doing all of this. Only you, messing up all my plans. So, now, I have an opportunity to take my revenge on you. Slowly, and painfully."

"You'll not going to succeed," Clark began to say Lois was going to stop him, but he stopped himself in time. Why give Lex any possible ideas? Unfortunately…

Lex chuckled and knelt down to meet Clark's gaze. "Oh, you think Ms. Lane will stop me? She's a very talented, intelligent, and beautiful reporter. However, I do believe, if I say so myself, I have her so charmed she can't see straight when she's around me."

"Not compared to how she feels about Superman…."

In response to the insult, Lex said, "But he isn't going to be around anymore, competing for her attention, will he? Another compelling reason to support my torturing you." He sniffed. "You did provide some competition, even interfering with my romantic pursuit of her as well."

Lex stood up, wiped his palms together several times, and said, "I guess I should go. I have several things to see to." As he walked away, Lex again stopped and slowly turned around. _I am beginning to tire of his dramatics,_ Clark thought. Lex said, looking down at Clark, "One thing I hate to report, but I really must. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to extend an invitation to your parents to come visit you here. They are quite intelligent, for a simple farm couple." He shook his head and smiled in satisfaction to watch Clark's face pale a little. "For now, I think I will simply have my men follow them for a while. They're making good progress across the tri-state area. If they prove troublesome, though, I will simply order them to be brought here. Or if you misbehave." Shrugging nonchalantly, Lex winked. "So we shall see. But try not to worry about them. They seem to be all right for now."

Clark watched as Lex opened the cell door, say "Ta-ta for now, Kent," and closed the door again. Making sure it closed securely, Lex walked off down the hallway, whistling a tune Clark didn't recognize. Clark covered his face with his hands. He was both relieved and scared about what Lex had said about his parents. Hopefully, his parents wouldn't let down their guard and fall into Lex's trap.

Lifting up his hospital gown, once again looking at his abdomen, Clark shook his head. Lex was uncovering all sorts of secrets about him, secrets Clark didn't even know. If that didn't make him extremely nervous…if only there was something Clark could do to get the hell out of here. He pulled against the chains again with all his strength, still with no avail. Lex will never let him get anywhere near his full strength back. He seemingly only had one hope, and it was Lois. Pretty good odds, as they were. Clark would normally bet his life on her, no matter what. Hopefully, it will actually prove true in this instance.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _"_ _Yeah, I know it might not be anyone, but…we can't be too careful." Martha looked again in the rearview mirror. "Do you see anyone, Jonathan? I don't."_

 _"_ _Why don't we stick to county roads instead of the main interstate, at least for a while?"_

 _"_ _Good idea. And why don't you look at the multi-state map and see where you think where we should go for now."_

 _Jonathan grabbed the map and settled in his seat for some good ol' trip planning, as Martha took a breath, trying to relax her nerves in order to hide them from her husband as she continued to drive._

Martha had been driving for several hours, not spotting any strange cars. Trying to draw on all the TV shows she'd ever watched, she kept looking for any cars acting strangely, or even more than one car speeding up or slowing down. She didn't notice any. She also believed she hadn't seen the same car appear after several hours. At least she hoped not.

"I think it's safe to get on the highway now, Jonathan," she said out loud, breaking her train of thought, as she took the turn-off onto the highway.

Martha had been so preoccupied she had failed to notice her husband dozing off in the back seat. "Oh, Martha, sorry, I dozed off." Jonathan said, as he straightened himself up in the seat.

"Well, I wonder if we should just keep driving through the night. It would certainly put more distance between us and home," Martha said, as she caught Jonathan's eyes via the rearview mirror.

"If you want, I can take over. Then at the next town, we'll go through a drive-through and grab some food," Jonathan suggested.

"That sounds good."

Without their awareness, a tan Chevy Impala which had been following them an hour ago, turned onto the road and began to follow them again. A blue station wagon, which had been behind them for forty-five minutes, turned off at the next turn-off. The Kents weren't aware of it, but these two cars were only part of a squad of cars which had been following them since they had left home, coordinating their efforts to prevent them from being spotted again by the Kents. Per their boss, they will continue to keep watch over the couple until they were told differently.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _Watching him leave, Lois whispered to Jimmy, "He sure has a talent for routing out useful information."_

 _"_ _But did he give us anything useful today?" Jimmy asked, allowing his doubts to show._

 _"_ _Jimmy! Yeah, he did." Bouncing up from the picnic table, Lois said, "Let's go. We need to finish looking at those surveillance tapes. There has to be something useful there for us as well."_

 _Jimmy rolled his eyes as once again he was running in order to keep up with the exuberant Ms. Lane. "How does C.K. keep up this pace every day with her anyway?" he sighed as he only managed to catch up with her at the car._

Jimmy could swear they made it back to the newsroom in racecar driver time. Lois was near the doors before Jimmy could catch his breath and realize they had reached their destination.

"Lois! Don't you ever slow down?" he asked as he was trying hide his breathless state.

"Jimmy, you gotta keep up. If there is a news story or Clark is in trouble, time is of the essence. Okay, let's keep checking those surveillance tapes. Did any ideas occur to you while we've been gone?"

Jimmy could only shake his head. "Who's had time to think of something with the pace you're maintaining?"

Lois looked at him in exasperation, "Oh, Jimmy! Okay, let me know immediately if you see anything strange. Especially if it is Luthor. I don't think so, but you never know."

After an hour of looking at various surveillance tapes, Lois' eyes began to get fuzzy. She decided she needed a fresh cup of coffee. Oh, she really missed Clark during these times. He'd always bring her a fresh, hot cup of coffee even before she'd say something. Of course, she thought disparagingly, hot coffee was _not_ the only reason she appreciated her partner.

"Lois, honey, have you found anything yet?" Mr. White asked her, reaching for the coffee pot himself. She'd been in such deep thought she hadn't noticed Mr. White approaching her.

Lois passed her boss the creamer. "Well, we did pick up some interesting tidbits from Bobby Bigmouth today."

"Oh, he's still providing good intel? What he had to say today?"

"Well, it seems like once we started investigating Big Eddie, suddenly Lex told him to leave town."

Mr. White nodded and made an encouraging 'humph'.

"He also heard Lex has it in for Clark, for some reason, and was paying for any information on him. Bobby didn't know why as of now, but he'll keep his ears open for us."

"Might it be you two are getting too close to Luthor."

"What do you mean, Perry?"

Perry cleared his throat and looked down at his coffee cup. "Some of your stories, err, Clark has been wanting to publish some details about Lex's supposed involvement in them, but I had to put the kibosh on it, for he didn't have the evidence to support his claims."

"What? How come neither of you told me this?"

"I thought you knew. I suppose Clark was worried about how you'd react in light of your…err… relationship with Luthor."

"Pshaw. What relationship? So we've seen each other a few times. It's been mostly business."

"Yeah, Lois, emphasis on 'mostly'. I've seen how Luthor has looked at you sometimes."

Lois straightened up, her cheeks a darker pink. "Really, Perry. I don't know what you're implying."

"Even though I do have my doubts about him myself, it is up to you, honey. But I'd be careful, if I were you." Perry coughed and picked up his cup of coffee. "I better get home. Alice is probably just pulling supper out of the oven, and I've been trying to be better at getting home for supper. Just keep me informed, and don't work too late. We do need you fresh…if you do decide to go off rushing off to find Kent. But Lois?" Perry waited until Lois looked into his eyes. "Don't go rushing off somewhere without back-up, and let me know where you're heading, okay?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Whatever do you mean, Perry? I never do such a thing."

Perry rolled his own eyes and looked at her skeptically. "Oh, okay, Perry. I guess I've done it a _few_ times."

Perry shook his head and left without saying another word. Lois shrugged her shoulders and headed to her own desk. After several hours, all she had to show for her work was a huge headache and a list of website dead ends. She pushed away her pain for another half hour, then threw her pen across her desk in disgust.

Lois looked across the empty news room. "Jimmy, any luck with you? I'm striking out."

Jimmy walked over to Lois' desk with a smile on his lips. "A partial one. I was able to get surveillance showing some guys throwing C.K. into a black van and pulling out. They headed east on Main, but then I lost them."

"At least that's a start. I hate to admit it, but I'm just wiped."

"I want to find him too, Lois but we really can't work well if we're running ourselves ragged. And you're coming down from the heavy-duty story you and C.K. were working on all last week."

Lois rolled her eyes. As much as she knew Jimmy was correct, her gut told her differently. With Clark, she'd gotten accustomed to working later, but without him by her side, she wasn't thinking straight. For some reason. Perhaps it was worry interfering with her thinking. She sighed and shook her head to clear out the webs. "I still think we're onto something, Jimmy, but we'll be fresher tomorrow morning. Now that we have part of a clue."

Jimmy patted her arm. "We'll find him, Lois. He'll be okay."

Jimmy walked back to his desk, while Lois was praying he was correct. She hurriedly shut off her computer and grabbed her things. Normally she didn't care if she wasn't walking out with someone, but she was feeling different about it today. Hiding her concern behind a smile, Lois caught up to Jimmy and they walked to the elevator together.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Lois attempted to relax once she was home, but even though she was bone tired, she was having difficulty settling down. She decided on taking a shower, then changed into sweats. She called Ling's, her favorite Chinese take-out, and ordered supper.

As she ate in front of the TV, catching up on news, Lois attempted to stifle her feelings of guilt. It was after 8pm when they left the news room, after all. And she was feeling…oh, she shouldn't be afraid to admit it but she was…she was off her game because Clark wasn't there with her. She, Ms. Independent, never needing a partner, finally had someone crawl under her fences and become a part of her life.

It didn't make sense, Lex having a grudge against Clark. Really, if Clark had any evidence against him, he'd have made his move by now. So Lex going after Clark didn't make any sense. Perhaps if she could figure that out, maybe she'd be able to figure out where Lex was holding Clark.

Suddenly her exhaustion returned. Lois decided to finish taking off her makeup, brush her teeth, and go to bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and hopefully new perspectives in order to find her missing partner.

 **AN: Interesting, right? Is Lois and Jimmy on the right track? Will Lex go bring in the Kents? I really do appreciate you reading this. I am getting more confident writing adventure/mystery stories, but still I have doubts. Any feedback is always appreciated. I hope this chapter also proved interesting. Thanks as always for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Will Clark be Found?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Well, I decided, since this chapter was ready to be posted, and unfortunately my posting schedule and my access to internet is often unpredictable, that I would post two chapters. To make up for the wait to get a new chapter from me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Previously:

 _Lois looked across the empty news room. "Jimmy, any luck with you? I'm striking out."_

 _Jimmy walked over to Lois' desk with a smile on his lips. "A partial one. I was able to get surveillance showing some guys throwing C.K. into a black van and pulling out. They headed east on Main, but then I lost them."_

 _"_ _At least that's a start. I hate to admit it, but I'm just wiped."_

 _"_ _I want to find him too, Lois but we really can't work well if we're running ourselves ragged. And you're coming down from the heavy-duty story you and C.K. were working on all last week."_

 _Lois rolled her eyes. As much as she knew Jimmy was correct, her gut told her differently. With Clark, she'd gotten accustomed to working later, but without him by her side, she wasn't thinking straight. For some reason. Perhaps it was worry interfering with her thinking. She sighed and shook her head to clear out the webs. "I still think we're onto something, Jimmy, but we'll be fresher tomorrow morning. Now that we have part of a clue."_

The next morning, Lois attended the early staff meeting without enthusiasm. She wanted to be out looking for Clark, but Perry had specifically reminded her that finding someone not truly classified as missing didn't fall into her job description. Even though he cared about Clark, Perry was also the editor, and was concerned with getting the newspaper out. Her responsibility for the morning included the finishing touches of one of her "fluff" pieces she had gotten ready last week only to have it pushed off several times due to breaking news.

At the time, Lois had been upset the article had gotten bumped, but now it provided her with the necessary cushion for keeping her caught up with her work, due to her spending so much time looking for Clark. Even though he didn't mention it, she could tell Perry appreciated it as well. For once, the unpredictability of the news field worked to their advantage.

She was finally able to resume looking through the surveillance tapes at 10am. Looking across the way, Lois noticed Jimmy gone from his desk. In frustration, she asked his deskmate where he was. The young cub reporter, Betty, blushed and stammered that he had gone out with Randall, the sports reporter, to take pictures for several of Randall's stories. Lois sighed again in frustration and returned to her search.

Lois was determined not to have another sunset occur while Clark was still missing, so she grabbed a sandwich and coffee from the lunch cart going around the newsroom at 11:30 am and continued to work. Finally, she found something at 1pm, just as Jimmy returned.

"Where were you?" Lois asked around a pencil she had in her mouth as she sorted out the information she had been working on.

"Didn't Betty or Perry tell you? Perry sent me with Randall to take pictures for several of his stories." With his experience of withstanding 'Hurricane Lois' in one of her snits, Jimmy simply stood there patiently and let Lois sputter until she was done.

"I know, Lois, but you look like you got a lot done. Did you find anything more from the tapes?"

"You're lucky I just did." She replayed the tape. "The van with Clark in it stopped at, of all places, Lex Corp. It went to the back loading dock and Mr. Luthor himself got into the front seat of the van. It then took off."

Jimmy nodded. "Now we just have to figure out where the next stop was."

"Almost there, Jimmy." After a moment, Lois looked apologetic. "I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just want to find Clark."

"I know, but we can't go after him when it's still daylight. We still have a few hours of work before this day is a wash." Jimmy smiled at Lois. "Come on, give me the other batch of addresses for the surveillance cameras and I'll see if I can find out where they go from there."

Lois agreed, and they both returned to work.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Several hours later, everyone left in the newsroom heard Lois cry, "Jimmy, I think I got something!"

Jimmy hurried to her side. "Were you able to follow where they went after leaving Luthor Corp.?"

"Yes, a factory on the northwest outskirts of town. It only took me searching through three storefront corporations to find out it's definitely owned by Lex."

Jimmy watched the computer screen as Lois replayed first one tape from a source, and then another. The black van, with the same license plate number, drove to what appeared to be a small factory on the northwestern part of the city.

"So…what are we going to do with this information? Do you think Henderson will listen to us?"

Lois bit her lower lip. She desperately wanted to rescue Clark, and it had been three days since his disappearance. _If he were still alive_. Pushing such thoughts away, Lois said, "I'm not sure. Henderson trusts us, he likes Clark, but…"

"But this might not be enough evidence for the police to do a legal search," Jimmy finished her sentence, as disappointed as Lois.

"And if we tell Henderson, and he doesn't have enough evidence to go get Clark, he just might lock us up to prevent us from going ourselves."

Deciding quickly, Lois said, "Why don't you see if you can hack into the security of this building, see what they have, and get blueprints and anything else that would be helpful. In the meantime, I will call Henderson and pass a few hypotheticals by him."

Jimmy nodded, noting the address of the building, and hurried back to his desk. Lois called Henderson's number, hoping she'd get lucky in getting him at his desk. For once luck was with her.

"Lane, you got something for me?" the police detective's harsh voice came over the phone lines.

"Hypothetical case, detective."

"Hypothetical, my ass, Lane. What's up?"

Lois debated a second, then decided to go ahead. "If I obtain surveillance tape showing someone kidnaping Clark, taking him across town, transferring him into a van with Lex Luthor in it, and was able to track it to a Luthor-owned factory on the northside of town, would you be able to get a search warrant in order to go there with your men and rescue Clark?"

Silence followed the question. Lois almost could see the detective knock his head against the wall, figuratively speaking, while she held her breath.

"If I say no, I suppose you'll go there by yourself?"

"Well, this _is_ a hypothetical question, Henderson."

Lois heard him take a huge breath. "Okay _, hypothetically_ speaking, since you probably got the tape illegally, and then found out the ownership of the company illegally, I would have to say no." Lois heard him reach and grab something. "Do me a favor, Lane. Give me the locations of the surveillance tapes you got, the name and address of the factory, and I can start the paperwork on my end to legitimize all of this. Then we'll go get him."

Lois gave him all the information they had dug up, plus the info Bobby gave them and waited while Henderson thought it over.

"Now, I know you, Lane. Your promise not to do something is only as good as the paper you don't write it on. But, this time, could you _please_ wait for me to get warrants?"

"But Henderson, it's already been three days…."

"And if Clark is still alive, he will still be alive given one more day or so. I'm sure of it. Nothing else has happened in town for us to be concerned about regarding either Luthor or Kent, is there?"

"Not that we've heard."

Lois heard fingers tapping on a desk through the phone. "Okay, Lane, this is what we'll do. I've already gotten the ball rolling on the info you gave me. I'll see how fast it goes on this end. However, do me a favor, since you'll probably ignore all my other requests. Call me in three hours, okay? If I don't hear from you by then, I'll find some volunteers myself and storm that factory searching for you and Kent. All right?"

"But, Henderson…."

"Of course, I never said such a thing to you, right?"

Lois shook her head and wondered when she'd gotten so predictable. She knew she should wait for Henderson to get the proper papers, but she was too nervous to wait. She agreed she would call Henderson in three hours and disconnected the call.

Jimmy ran up to her. "Okay, if Clark is there, they don't really have the security I would think they'd have. I…uh…hacked into the information about employees, and found out they usually have only about three guys working at one time, four during the day. Since it's supposedly storage, I suppose Lex wants to keep that illusion. Lex must be pretty confident no one would suspect him of holding someone prisoner there."

A twinge of guilt went through Lois. "Well, Jimmy, it seems like the only one who ever really questioned Lex's integrity has been Clark, so…"

Jimmy asked her to look at his computer, and Lois found herself looking at the floor plans for the factory. "It's a two-story building with a basement. It had been a clothing factory, but it was shut down a year ago. Now it's supposedly some kind of storage for old equipment, according to the property tax description."

Jimmy pulled up another screen. "Funny how if this is only acting as storage, it sure uses a lot of energy." Pulling up another screen, Jimmy showed her another set of figures. "This specifically is for the past week."

Lois agreed. The second screen showed a huge jump in the electricity used by that building within the last week. More specifically, since Tuesday. The day Clark went missing.

"I'd imagine they'd be holding Clark in the basement." Jimmy pulled the blueprints back up on the main screen. "There's a back door, on that side of the building which looks like it could be converted into a cell. We should go in there, I think."

"Did you find some screen to show heat sources, so we get some kind of idea how many people are in there?"

Jimmy pursed his lips. "You sure don't want a lot, do you, Lane?" he muttered. He looked up at Lois. "Not yet. Not sure if I can access that. Maybe we can get that kind of info from eyewitness surveillance?"

"You'd be willing to come with me to get Clark out?"

"Sure," Jimmy said in a tone not hiding his excitement. "Haven't we done that once or twice already?"

Lois grudgingly nodded. "So, unless you can think of some other things we can find on the 'net, let's get ready to go."

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Lois was thankful Jimmy had confided in her a few weeks ago that he'd been taking lessons in hand-to-hand combat, so she was a little more confident in taking him along with her to the factory.

They parked off the road a mile away and walked to the building, keeping their eyes open for any guards. They circled around the building and went to the back door on the farther side. Luckily there was only one man standing guard. They snuck behind trees then trash containers to get closer.

At the moment, only one man was patrolling the area. He stopped, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Leaning against the building, the guard casually scanned the dark horizon. Lois held her breath unconsciously, hoping he couldn't see them. The guard enjoyed his cigarette, then dropped it, stomped it out, and continued his walking around the back of the building.

Lois nudged Jimmy, who took in a big breath and nodded. He snuck closer to the man and as he approached the corner of the building, Jimmy came up behind him, giving him a karate chop to the base of the neck, knocking him out. Lois snuck up past Jimmy, went to the door, and tried to open it. Finding it locked, she looked back at Jimmy, who pulled a set of keys out of the guard's side pocket. Approaching the door, Jimmy was able to open it with the first key he tried. At Lois's small sniff of unbelief, Jimmy gave her a smile and shrugged. He opened it and Lois followed him inside.

They had decided Lois would turn left and check out whether the cell was indeed at that side of the building, while Jimmy went right to take care of any guards that way. Jimmy had the shorter hallway, and he had just turned the corner when he heard a small thunk and a groan, which unfortunately sounded like Lois. Rushing back to the corner, back flat against the wall, Jimmy peered around the corner and barely contained a gasp as he watched an unconscious Lois being picked up and thrown over a man's shoulder. The man then continued to walk down the hallway towards the place they'd figured Clark would be held.

Jimmy quickly weighed his options. He never really wasn't too sure about this idea to begin with. Not knowing how many more guards there were, and with even Lois being caught off guard, Jimmy questioned his own chance of success. Instead, he figured if he called the police, and being an eyewitness to assault, it would give the police enough evidence to barge in. Feeling like a coward, but convincing himself it was the best odds for all three of them, Jimmy cautiously walked down the hallway, opened the door, and ran to their car. He'd call Henderson from the car, once he had driven some distance away.

 **AN: I debated about whether Jimmy would actually leave Lois there. I tried to communicate the reasons he, at the end, decided it was better for all three of them for Jimmy to get additional help instead of possibly risk it by going after Lois. I hope my readers see and agree.**

 **Anyhow, it does add more suspense to it…sigh, another cliffie. Guess we gotta have those. I hope you return when I post the next chapter. As always, I thank you and I appreciate reviews very much!**


	7. Chapter 7: Clark gets a Cell Mate

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Thank you so much for returning. Hope you are ready for some more excitement! Are we getting close to the end of this story? Not yet, muhwahwah! We will see what Lex has planned next.**

Previously:

 _Jimmy had the shorter hallway, and he had just turned the corner when he heard a small thunk and a groan, which unfortunately sounded like Lois. Rushing back to the corner, back flat against the wall, Jimmy peered around the corner and barely contained a gasp as he watched an unconscious Lois being picked up and thrown over a man's shoulder._

 _Jimmy quickly weighed his options. He never wasn't too sure about this idea to begin with. Not knowing how many more guards there were, and with even Lois being caught off guard, Jimmy questioned his own chance of success. Instead, he figured if he called the police, and being an eyewitness to assault, it would give the police enough evidence to barge in. Feeling like a coward, but convincing himself it was the best odds for all three of them, Jimmy cautiously walked down the hallway, opened the door, and ran to their car. He'd call Henderson from the car, once he had driven some distance away._

Jimmy wasn't sure if it were smarter to just run as fast as he could, without looking back, and hope he got to the car before anyone could catch up with him or keep an eye out for possible pursuers as he ran along. He would bet he hadn't been seen, but…he would've also bet Lois wouldn't have been caught either.

In the few times he did give into temptation and look back, he hadn't seen anyone chasing him. He reached the car, got into it without difficulty, and sat there for a moment for his brain to catch up with his body. It was Lois's car after all. Then he remembered Lois had given him a spare key, which he pulled out of his pants pocket, started the car and slowly rolled it onto the road. He decided he was going to go some distance without headlights just to make sure.

He went down the driveway, and off onto the main road keeping a close eye on the rearview mirror. Without thinking about it, he'd bet he didn't breathe again until he was on the main highway. Then he remembered he was going to call Henderson. Pulling off the highway again, he drove up to a roadside diner and rushed out. Running to the door, he realized he needed to slow down and not show panic. _Great idea, difficult to do._

Looking at his watch, Jimmy realized it had only been two hours since Lois had talked to Henderson. Luckily, Henderson was at his desk.

The phone clattered as someone picked it up in a hurry and juggled it between hands. Jimmy thought he heard something fall to the floor and someone swear. "Lane?" Henderson asked, in a slightly breathless voice. Jimmy wondered if he had run to catch the phone.

"No, Olsen. I mean, this is Jimmy Olsen. I went with Lois and I didn't see Clark but I went one way and Lois went another and this guy…."

"Is Lois all right?"

"I think so, but I got out of there to call you right away. He carried her down to the room we think they're holding Clark in, and I didn't know what to do…maybe I should have stayed and rescued them but I…."

"You did just fine, Son. Now give me the address again, and the address of where you're at right now. A squad car will be picking you up soon, and the rest of us will go get Lane and Kent. All right?"

"All right." After giving the addresses, Henderson hung up. Jimmy collapsed against the wall of the phone booth. Closing his eyes, Jimmy hoped they would be in time to rescue his two friends.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

"Wakey, wakey, Clark. I got some company for you." Lex's voice cut through Clark's uneasy sleep.

Clark's eyes flew open. Even though every part of his body was sore, Clark forced himself awake because of the word "company". Total awareness occurred the moment he realized Lex was bringing someone into the cell. His heart fell as he recognized the petite brunette form Lex was carrying.

Clark bit his tongue as he watched Lex chain Lois up on the wall perpendicular to him. Too far away to be within reach, as well as not within whispering range either.

Turning to him, Lex gave Clark a particularly annoying smile. "Don't worry, Kent. She's not permanently injured. Yet. Just knocked out. We caught her snooping." He was almost out of the cell, when he turned again to Clark. "You better hope she didn't have a chance to tell anyone where you are. Otherwise, it will not be pleasant. For either of you. But especially for _her_."

Clark waited for Lex to disappear before attempting to yank on his restraints. _Nope, no strength still._ But the expenditure of some energy helped relieve some of his helplessness with the situation.

Looking at his unconscious partner, Clark breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't see any injury. No blood, no bruises, and her respirations were even. Not even a cut to her head. Of course, without X-ray vision, he couldn't check for internal injuries. "Lois!" he called in a loud enough voice. "Lois! Can you hear me? Please wake up."

Some groaning answered his plea. Clark waited to see if his partner was waking up. He was anxious to see for himself that she was all right, but he was somewhat dreading what would be coming up next. The very real possibility of her discovering his secret. Only a miracle would prevent her from knowing. Especially without a pair of glasses to hide behind. He girded himself to be ready for her onslaught of outrage which would undoubtedly follow her discovery.

Calling to Lois once more, he was rewarded with a mumbled, "Clark, is that you? Where am I?"

Suddenly, Lois sat upright and focused her eyes on Clark. "Clark!" She then pulled on, first, her right wrist then her left wrist. Rattling accompanied her movements. "Oh great, matching bracelets. They don't match my outfit though."

Clark smiled at the small joke. Even when in trouble, Lois could come up with a smart comment. Just one of the many reasons he loved her. As he continued to watch her, he could tell when her quick brain finally put somethings together. Lois turned wide eyes to him and looked him up and down. "Oh my, Clark! What has Lex been doing to you? Hasn't he fed you? It's only been three days. It's not possible, but you looked like you've lost muscle mass."

Clark shrugged. "Not really. Do I look that bad?" He tried to ask with a sense of lightness in his tone, but he could tell by the look on Lois' face he wasn't very successful.

"You look so drawn, and thin…and pale. And all those bruises? And…what are those on your hands? IV hook-ups? Why do you have those in? And so _many_ bruises? And why are you in a hospital gown, of all things? And blood? Is that blood...oh my God, Clark, you have blood stains on your stomach. And, are those bandages under your gown? What happened? How much _has_ Lex hurt you?" And then another thought… "Where are your glasses? Those must have been your glasses in the alley, weren't they? You lied to us…but I suppose, you've been here since Tuesday, haven't you? You were already captured when you called in about the vacation, weren't you?"

Taking a breath, Lois gave him a disgusted look. "Why don't you answer me, Clark?"

Clark sent her a little smile, shaking his head. "Because you haven't stopped talking for two seconds since you started. How am I supposed to answer you?"

"Haven't you learned anything yet? You just have to interrupt me." Lois answered with a shrug of her own. "Sorry. I know you've not been gone too long, but clearly I haven't changed a bit."

"So you've missed me… a little then?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just a little." Turning solemn, she asked, "Seriously, though, what _has_ Lex been doing to you?"

 _Here it comes. "_ He's…he's been doing…uh, experiments on me."

"What? You gotta be kidding me, experiments? Why would he…" Cocking her head, Lois looked at Clark, a puzzled look came over her face. He somehow knew she was taking a good look at him for the first time since she woke up. Clark pursed his lips as he waited for the realization to dawn on his partner. "Um, I've always thought…you look a lot like Superman at times, but…um…" Her voice became softer. "Are you…can you be…"

"Yes, you are correct, Lois. He is the alien who's been calling himself Superman." The dreaded voice of their kidnapper interrupted her. Clark watched in trepidation as Lex walked closer to their cell.

Clark attempted to keep his voice light. "Well, actually it was Lois who gave me that nickname. I myself would've preferred something less flashy."

Lois watched as Lex entered the cell. She then looked at Clark, back at Lex. "You're saying…it _is_ true…?"

"Lois, Lois, you still cannot believe your eyes?" Lex walked up to Clark and roughly pushed back Clark's hair up away from his eyes toward the back of his head, causing Clark to look up. "Is that better, Lois? Able to recognize your 'hero' now?" He abruptly pulled his hand away from Clark, causing his head to drop down before Clark could catch it.

"What have you been doing to Clark, Lex? I…I just can't believe you'd do scientific experiments on Clark."

"Not on Clark, dear Lois. On _Superman_." His tone reminded Clark of a professor instructing an academically challenged student.

Turning, Lois said, with hurt apparent in her eyes, "Why, Clark? Why didn't you tell me?"

Clark was trying to prepare himself for whatever response Lois was going to give him with the discovery of his identity, but hurt wasn't a reaction he'd expected from her. And in his ideal plans for telling her, it certainly didn't include having a supervillain present to hear what he was going to say.

As Clark attempted to compose an answer worthy of Lois, Lex laughed loudly. "This is better than the Mexican novellas I sometimes watch. Oh, Clark, I do believe you are in some trouble now. Too bad I cannot stay. I shall leave you to defend yourself. If you can. Ta-ta for now."

Lois was too distracted to take in Lex's leaving. She was still trying to put together the fact, to accept the fact, she'd been working with Superman for the past six months. Suddenly she realized, as she was quickly recalling things, that the person she'd confide her feelings about Superman was…Clark. She whipped her head up and glared at her partner who she thought she knew as well as she knew the way to the Planet office from her home.

"What the hell, Clark? What. The. Hell. I confided so much of my…so much of my feelings, and fantasies, and hopes. About Superman, about…about everything. And you…" she tried to extend her arm completely out at him, but only could go three-fourths of the way. She shook her arm in angry, the chains rattled, and she let out a small scream of frustration.

"How can I ever trust you again?"

Clark kept reminding himself Lois' reaction was exactly what he'd expected. This was _his_ Lois…fiery, independent, impatient, quick temper. But also…loving, understanding…forgiving. He hoped he'd soon see that side of Lois as well.

"This wasn't how I imagined you finding out."

"I presume not," Lois replied. Clark almost shivered from the amount of cold accompanying her response. "When _were_ you going to tell me?"

Clark took a deep swallow. He figured he probably had nothing else to lose. "Before I told you I loved you."

As she was about to say the next thing on her mind, what Clark said made impact in Lois' brain, rendering her speechless for a moment. She could only look him, slack-jawed, eyes wide. Just as suddenly, she shook her head and found her voice once again.

"So you think that will change my mind about this?"

"Not immediately. I know it'll take time….:

"You're damn right it's going to take some time." Clark could tell Lois was wishing she could pace away some of her agitation, for she was about to stand up. However, the rattling of her chains stopped her, and she sat down. Sighing, with her head shaking, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Only with my luck do I find out something like this while being held prisoner by a lunatic villain."

"Oh good, you now consider him both a lunatic and a villain."

Lois looked up at him, a blank look on her face. "Really Clark? You're choosing to go _there_ at this moment?"

Clark looked shame-faced, but his tone was strong and sure. "Well, actually, yes…yes, I wanted to say it. You never really would take my word for distrusting Lex, and you were so determined to get to know him better…so, yeah, I'm glad you realize he's not all he's rumored to be."

Holding up her arms, showing the chains holding her prisoner, Lois said, "Really, Clark? I think this could be my first clue."

Clark closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. The headache he'd been trying to fight suddenly appeared in full force. "Perhaps we should be quiet for a while so neither of us says something we'll regret."

Lois gave him her infamous death glare. "Well, if you feel that way about it, I suppose so." She turned her body as far away from him as possible given the chains and made sure her head was turned away as well.

Clark pursed his lips. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to have said, but had selfishly decided for once he needed some peace and quiet to gather his thoughts. He quickly fell asleep despite his intentions to stay awake.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

It didn't take long for Lois to find the position she forced herself into becoming very uncomfortable due to its unnatural placement of her head. She slowly shifted her weight and turned her head back to look at her partner. She shouldn't have been surprised he'd fallen asleep, due to the condition he was in, but she was surprised any way.

 _He must really be tired. And worn out. And in terrible pain, but he didn't complain about it, did he? That's so like him. He does look so pale. I sure hope Jimmy can get Henderson here and we can get Clark out of here._

But…suddenly a thought occurred to her on how to protect Clark _when_ they were rescued (she was purposely not thinking of the alternative). She was sure anyone would recognize Superman in Clark if they saw him without his glasses. Wondering if her purse was in here, Lois quietly looked around here. Seeing something blue in the corner farthest away from both them and the door, Lois breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was indeed her purse. She remembered putting Clark's glasses, or what she was sure were his glasses at the time, in her purse. Despite what Clark had said. Yet again, she thanked her lucky stars she had followed her instincts rather than supposed facts.

Okay, one possible landmine hopefully avoided. While Clark slept, she would think about others. And maybe, just maybe, avenues of escape should they become necessary. Not much else she could do in the meantime. A traitorous thought crossed her mind that it was better to think of such things rather than how much she had missed Clark, and about whether she should tell him her feelings had changed for him while he was missing…definitely not the time to think about that, she reminded herself as she again tried to push those thoughts away.

Suddenly, Lois realized what she was doing. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at the man? He did lie to her, constantly, under two personas, even. The gall of the man. Just...the gall of the man. Looking at his face, Clark looked so…vulnerable. And…despite her anger, despite the lies, despite the danger he found himself in, and the pain he was certainly in, it appeared he was mainly concerned about her. How could she remain angry with such a man? Well, she certainly could, as her Lane anger flared up again thinking about it all.

However, for her to have a chance to yell at him, they would have to get out of here first. And, most likely, with his secret identity intact as much as possible. Before her mind went down that road, as to how would they be able to handle it if Lex told the world Clark Kent was Superman, Lois shut it off. First things first. They needed to get out of there first. She needed Clark intact. And alive. Then she'll tear him apart himself for lying to her.

 **AN: Yep, that time again, and yep, another cliffie. Well, kind of one, I suppose. Unfortunately, we do have to break the story up into chapters, don't we? (insert innocent look here).**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN:**

After he had left his prisoners, Lex went to his laboratory on the other side of the building on the first floor of the old factory. He smiled in satisfaction as he observed the three technicians and two scientists busy with the various instruments in the room performing various experiments and working on different projects.

"Heinrich, how is it going today?" He asked a sandy-haired man in his fifties who was about to hurry by Lex absent-mindedly.

One of the men who had performed the assessments on Clark hurried back to his boss. "Yes, Mr. Luthor. It is all progressing very well. Today's released copy turned out very well. It is in the other room with Dr. Richards."

"Tests going well?"

"I do believe, sir, we have reached optimum success in the process. Of course, further testing must take place for hundred percent surety."

"Including the field testing, as well."

"Yes, sir, we should be able to proceed with the field testing before the end of the week."

"Unfortunately, plans have changed. We may have been discovered, so we must pack everything at once. Prepare to leave right away and move everything to the other testing facilities as soon as possible."

Several expressions quickly crossed Heinrich's face but just as quickly disappeared. An obliging smile appeared instead. "Yes, Mr. Luthor. We will start at once."

Lex watched as Heinrich instructed the employees in the room, who immediately proceeded like clockwork packing up everything. After a moment, Lex moved closer to several refrigerators and watched as the contents of them were packed carefully in Styrofoam and steel containers lined with lead.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _"_ _You did just fine, Son. Now give me the address again, and the address of where you're at right now. A squad car will be picking up soon, and the rest of us will go get Lane and Kent. All right?"_

 _"_ _All right."_

Jimmy felt like he had paced the world around and back again before a squad car showed up. Only after they came up and introduced themselves, and asked for him by name, did Jimmy jump in and it took off.

As they pulled up to clearing down the road from the factory, Jimmy observed at least four other patrol cars lined up as well. Henderson headed straight for him, but Jimmy rushed out of the car to meet him.

"You have officers checking it out yet?" Jimmy asked, not hiding his rising panic he was feeling.

"Hold it for a moment, Olsen. We do have to do it by the book, now that we have you as an eye witness." An officer rushed up to Henderson, a piece of paper in his hand. Henderson reviewed it, whipped his radio out and communicated the order to proceed with the entering the premises.

Turning to a waiting Jimmy, Henderson said, "Yes, we now have the warrant to beign searching the premises." As Jimmy truend towards the building, Henderson grabbed his arm. "No, Olsen, you wait here. The best you can do for your friends is to stay here and stay out of trouble. We'll get them out."

Jimmy frowned as he watched Henderson rush towards other officers approaching the building. This was too important for him to ruin by rushing without thought, so for the moment he'd wait here. For now, he promised himself as he took out his binoculars and watched.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _Clark closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. The headache he'd been trying to fight suddenly appeared in full force. "Perhaps we should be quiet for a while so neither of us says something we'll regret."_

 _Lois gave him her infamous death glare. "Well, if you feel that way about it, I suppose so." She turned her body as far away from him as possible given the chains and made sure her head was turned away as well._

 _Clark pursed his lips. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to have said, but had selfishly decided for once he needed some peace and quiet to gather his thoughts. He quickly fell asleep despite his intentions to stay awake._

Suddenly, Clark dreamed he was in the middle of a nightmare. He was held captive, with Lois, and Lex knew his identity…and Lex had been torturing him…

Clark sat up straight, his eyes shooting open. He looked around the cell wildly, and his eyes fell upon Lois watching him with concern. His shoulders slumped as his memories returned.

 _It wasn't a dream. It has been my reality for three days._

"Are you okay?" Lois asked. Clark was at least relieved to see the concern on her face. _Perhaps, until we get out of here, her anger has left. For now._

"Yeah. I was beginning to have a nightmare…"

Her eyebrow quirked up. "Worse than this?"

Clark shrugged. Deciding to draw her attention elsewhere, he asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Lois chuckled. "As if Lex would allow you to sleep through one of his visits." She dropped her smile. "No. Nothing yet." She looked at her watch without thought, then dropped her arm self-consciously.

"Yet?" Clark asked, then remembered the very strong possibility of being watched. He tried to communicate caution with his eyes.

Lois looked at him, silently acknowledging his warning. "No, not really, I guess." A thought crossed her mind, and she reached behind her head. Clark gasped softly as she took a bobby pin out of her bun and began to work on the lock on her chains. She soon was out of her chains and making her way over to Clark.

As she bent over him, Clark asked in a whisper, "What are you doing, Lois? How do we know Lex wouldn't be storming in here any second now? We probably are being watched."

"Hopefully, it will be the police instead of Lex arriving. Henderson was going to storm this place if I didn't call him at a certain time." She gave a soft gasp of triumph as Clark's manacles fell open.

Lois gently held his wrists to look at them. "Oh, you really did struggle against them, didn't you?"

Suddenly the door burst open. Henderson, with three police officers holding up guns, burst through the door.

"Come on, let's get out of here, Lane! The other side of the building is on fire." With a nod of his head, two of the officers went to Clark, gently assisted him to his feet and began to half-carry him out of the room. Before she left, Lois grabbed her purse in the far corner and ran to catch up to them.

As they rushed up the stairs, down a corridor, and out the door Lois and Jimmy had used to enter the building, Lois attempted to ask Henderson questions. However, between his commands for her to be quiet, and the speed they were running, Lois didn't get any answers until they were outside and away from the building.

However, the first thing Lois did was catch up with Clark and slipped his glasses on his face, which he took gratefully. After he straightened them, Clark looked at Lois in gratitude for her quick thinking. "Thank you," he said, as he tried to communicate a lot more with those two words.

With Henderson stopped to catch his breath, Lois asked, "How did the building catch on fire? And did you find Lex? Is he under custody?"

Henderson's face fell. Clark didn't like the look. "Lane, unfortunately, two of my officers were able to chase Luthor into his lab. However, before they could get in there, it…it blew up. We don't know yet what caused the explosion."

"It…blew up?" Lois repeated, her wide eyes and disbelieving look showing her thoughts.

"Must have been a lot of chemicals in there. The blaze is burning so hot, no one can get in there. And there's no other door out of the room. Unfortunately, it looks as though that part of the building will be a total loss."

"A window? A passageway? Are we sure Lex didn't leave the building? It would give him the perfect alibi."

"Whoa Lane, you got to remember, we have to find a corpse first before we start theorizing. So, we shall see. Of course, I got the building surrounded. Did that first thing, even before we went barging in. Don't worry. If Luthor is alive, and did escape, we would've caught him."

"I hope so," Lois said. As she looked at Clark, she said, "He has a lot to answer for."

An ambulance pulled up. Clark looked at it, and a shadow crossed his face. "No, I don't need to go to the hospital."

Henderson scoffed at him. "What do you mean, Kent? Of course you need to go. You look like you have been starved to death, and what are those bandages for anyway?" In a rough tone covering up his concern, Henderson asked, "What the hell was Luthor doing to you, Kent?"

Clark looked down, trying to rapidly come up with an excuse to not go to the hospital. Lois shook her head slightly. Clark wondered what she was thinking, but he allowed himself to be brought into the ambulance. After the paramedics bundled him into the ambulance, Lois got in and sat beside him. As the paramedics were distracted with closing the doors, Lois whispered, "It should be okay for a day or so, won't it Clark? You are still…vulnerable, aren't you? It took you a few days in Smallville to regain your abilities, didn't they? So they wouldn't find anything…special…will they?"

Clark considered what she said then nodded. He took her hand and smiled at her. "This might turn out to be an okay thing after all, you knowing my secret."

As a thunderous look quickly crossed her face, Clark realized how his remark could have sounded. "No, Lois, I mean…I mean…hopefully it will have hidden benefits I never considered before. Like your assisting me with my lame stories and excuses." He winked at her and looked into her eyes with such pleading, he watched as Lois's eyes took on a different expression. She gave a little smile.

"I suppose I'll give you a free pass, Kent." She returned the wink. "but only this time." Her expression sobered and she reached for his hand. "I just want you to know…contrary to my behavior earlier, I am here for you. I stand by you. And...I will understand the reasons for what you did. Eventually. It will take me some time to…put it all together and understand it. To comprehend it, to actually realize what it all means."

"Me too, Lois. This is life-changing for me as well. No one else, besides my parents, have ever known it."

Lois looked at Clark, amazed and questioning at the same time. "What? Not even…not even a friend, or girlfriend? No one even guessed?"

Clark shrugged. "If some people questioned some of the things that happened when I was around, they discarded them, one way or another. Similar to what they do now, I suppose. Luckily. People only see what they expect to see or make excuses or explanations for the rest." Making sure Lois was looking into his eyes, he said, "And a girlfriend? I have had a few…but, it never got serious enough for me to trust them with my secret. And I really had to have that trust. Just remember Trask."

Lois instantly remembered what Clark was referring to, and involuntarily shivered. If Trask was the type of example for which Clark hid his secret, no wonder he was scared silly to share it with just anyone. Suddenly Lois understood better the life Clark led.

"And friends? Well, I did have some pretty close frineds. With a small town like Smallville, it's bound to happen. And I did…do…but, my father was so…irrational, I thought at times, to hide the secret, I just thought, it was the way to be."

"Sounds lonely."

"At times it was very, very lonely."

Clark suddenly felt very tired. Even though he struggled to keep his eyes open, Lois caught them closing. "Clark, we have lots of time to talk. Why don't you rest a little? I will stay here beside you."

Clark nodded and let himself drift off into a pleasant sleep.

 **AN: Well, there you are. Clark finally is rescued. Yay! But are they out of danger? Is Lex dead? Will we find out soon? And what were they doing in that lab? Hmm…me, big meanie, will not say. Hope you continue to be entertained by this story. And you liked the conversation. (I still miss LnC sooo much. Smallville was good…but just not quite like LnC).**


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Regroup

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Thank you to all the reviewers, favs and follows, as well as those who simply are reading this story. However, we writers can't say it enough, how reviews brighten our day and encourage our imaginations to write more. So…always appreciated!**

Previously:

 _Clark suddenly felt very tired. Even though he struggled to keep his eyes open, Lois caught them closing. "Clark, we have lots of time to talk. Why don't you rest a little? I will stay here beside you."_

 _Clark nodded and let himself drift off into a pleasant sleep._

It was a short nap during the trip to the hospital, but it did help. Clark's luck held out, and his powers didn't make any sign of returning as the doctors and nurses checked him over in the emergency room, concluding he was mainly dehydrated. X-rays and other diagnostic tests showed all his organs were working properly, without any foreign bodies or substances found in his system, despite whatever Luthor had done to him during his imprisonment. Blood and lab work all showed up negative for anything wrong as well.

Lois was pleased with the results, Clark could tell. They hadn't had the opportunity to discuss in detail what Lex did to Clark, but he could tell Lois put all the details together. She did well with assisting him with developing a cover story and answering all of the questions which came up. As his mind became more muddled, due to his fatigue, Clark was increasingly grateful for Lois' assistance. _I must remember to thank her for that._

After the emergency room personnel were finished with their exams, there was a short wait to bring Clark up to his room. Finally Clark thought he could let go and fall asleep again, holding Lois' hand. So he did.

The next time he woke up, the first thing he saw was Lois sleeping in a chair next to his bed. There had been a few times when Clark had observed this woman sleeping, which was a sight to behold. Compared to the whirlwind which she usually was when awake, she was remarkably peaceful in slumber. Clark wanted to reach out and caress her cheek, but he quickly reminded himself they weren't far enough into their relationship yet to do something like that. Instead, he reached out for the hand nearest him and gently gave it a squeeze.

Lois stirred slightly, her eyes opening slowly. "Oh, good. You're finally awake."

Clark looked towards the window, and realized it was early morning. "Oh, dear, how much did I slept?"

"Yeah, you slept the entire night, but you've been through quite the ordeal, Clark. Your body needed the rest. And I remembered you saying you…liked the sunshine so I opened the drapes so you would get as much as you could."

Knowing she was purposefully vague in case of anyone overhearing them, Clark was grateful she thought of everything. "Yes, I…I believe sunshine helps a person heal quicker." Leaning closer to Lois, he whispered, "I, um, don't want to heal too fast though." He winked at Lois.

She answered in the same low tone. "Given the extent of your injuries, I really don't think you need worry about that. Plus…good news, the doctor thinks you can be discharged tomorrow. You have been tolerating the IV's well, and they're satisfied with the other results. Just one more day to get you back on solid foods before they'll cut you loose, and you're set."

Clark smiled. "That indeed is good news to wake up to."

Lois smiled in return. "I should think so."

A silence fell on the two of them as they struggled with what to say next. Clark wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but instead he said, "Thank you again for rescuing me. For being persistent in finding me, and leading the police to where I was at."

A light blush covered Lois' face. "It was only what any good reporter would've done, Clark. Besides, I didn't want to have to break in another newbie partner."

Clark rolled his eyes at her. "Yep that's it. Mad Dog Lane didn't want to get stuck showing yet another new guy the ropes."

Her face turning serious, Lois said, "Um, Clark, you know that's not really true, right? You're my best friend, and I wouldn't know what to do without you. I needed to find you."

Clark turned brave and reached for her hand. Grasping it lightly, as if he was treasuring it like he treasured the woman herself, he said, "Thank you, Lois, for saying it. And…you know how I feel about you."

Lois's face blushed red. She appeared speechless, and as she looked at her shoes, Clark gave her hand a light squeeze. "I know it's way too early. But if you want it, I will take a relationship with you at your speed. Whatever you want." Despite himself, a yawn escaped his lips.

"Thank you, Clark. I'm glad you understand how…new this all is, how different. How unexpected. But…you are special to me. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, I do, Lois."

Sighing, she got up from her chair. "I better leave before Perry arrives and drags me out by force." A moment of indecision crossed her face, but then Lois leaned over and kissed Clark on the cheek. "Thank you Clark, for being you. You sleep well, and I'll stop by after work to make sure you have behaved."

Clark watched her leave with a smile he attempted to not be as wide as he wanted it to be. _I don't want to scare Lois off if she turns back to look at me._ However, Clark was willing to take that little kiss as an encouraging sign of forward movement toward his future goal of making Lois his.

Clark snuggled under the covers of the hospital bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. He knew Lois had been correct in insisting he go to the hospital. No way would it have been possible to get out of it without looking suspicious. Too many people had observed him in the condition he was found in, and knew under what conditions he was held. He would just have to leave before his powers returned enough to complicate such things as blood draws and lab tests.

Smiling a huge smile, Clark leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. Even though he'd prefer a different setting, he and Lois had a very satisfying conversation in the ambulance on the way to the hospital last evening. He was very happy indeed to see the beginnings of forgiveness and understanding in her eyes and manner towards him. And love as well. He shook himself. It was too soon for that, but he did see the beginnings of it, as well. And not just because of his powers, either.

And with Lex possibly dead, and thus his secret was safe, Clark could return to his ordinary life without fear. He could enjoy his developing relationship with Lois, which was all he really ever wanted. So many times during his adolescence, he had talked with his mother his fears he'd never be able to meet a woman he could share his life with, to marry and raise a family. It had all seemed...impossible, considering his powers. And then, to discover he was actually an alien only further complicated things.

Luckily, he found a woman not only willing but very capable of handling such a complicated person as himself. To handle everything involved with living a dual identity. Clark realized he indeed was one very lucky man.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

It took only a day, including a rush placed on it by Henderson himself with assistance from the mayor, for fire investigators to release their findings. Three people had died in the fire, including a body identified as Lex Luthor. All three bodies were badly burned, mostly consumed by the fire, making identification by dental records the only means possible for definite identification.

Despite the evidence, Lois still was not entirely convinced Lex was dead. Neither was Clark, but…he didn't want Lois to worry. However, he knew she wasn't fooled. She knew he was trying to hide his worry.

Clark didn't want to worry about Lex, not at least for several days. He wanted to regain his strength and abilities first. He also had to contact his parents so they'd return. After worrying constantly about them since he'd been kidnapped, Clark was very anxious to see for himself they were all right. If he had his powers, it would be a cinch for him to locate them. He would concentrate on their heartbeats and be able to fly to their location in seconds. However, without those powers, for the moment at least, he had no way. Unless they'd call into the Planet to somehow find out news about him.

He suddenly had a thought. If he would place a classified ad in the want ads of the national issue of the Daily Planet…perhaps his parents would see it. Clark spent a few moments of self-recrimination for not thinking of what to do after a Kent emergency alert had been called. Heck, he never even gave them an idea as to where They should drive to. Apparently, they did just fine. A smidgen of doubt had risen in his gut worrying whether Lex had hidden the fact he had killed his parents. However, knowing how Lex gloated over every detail of Clark's imprisonment, if he had killed his parents, Clark was 99% sure Lex would've bragged about it if he had.

Clark spent the time before he fell asleep again composing a want ad his parents would understand and placed it in the drawer of the bedside table. He settled himself into the covers, with a contented sigh, and let his dreams carry him into a peaceful sleep.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

"Hey, C.K., are you up for a visitor?"

Clark looked up from his bed and watched as Jimmy entered his room, carrying a potted plant and a balloon with a baseball mitt and the words, "Get Well Soon" written in blue. He gave the young man a smile and waved him over to the bed. "Sure, Jim, always great to see you, my friend." Looking at his watch, Clark realized he had slept until the afternoon.

As Jimmy sat down in the chair next to the bed, Clark again gave him a huge smile. "I understand I have you to thank for my rescue."

Clark watched in amusement as a slight blush colored the young man's cheeks. "Ah, it was nothing, C.K.," Jimmy said, his head lowered to supposedly look at something interesting on his shoe. "It really was nothing."

Clark looked at Jimmy in puzzlement. "What do you mean? Of course it was something. If it hadn't been for you…."

"But I ran off without rescuing Lois when she was captured by Lex's goons."

"What did Lois tell you?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "She also thanked me for rescuing the two of you."

"See? Why are you minimizing it?"

Jimmy shuffled his feet. "I…well, they must have told you…I was with Lois to look for you and…I…well, I ran off when I saw Lois being carried off."

"You didn't run away because you were scared, Jimmy. You wisely weighed the odds of your actions and picked the smarter one. You went for help."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Jim. You got Henderson and the other cops there quicker, enabling them to actually witness Luthor enter the lab before it blew up. Otherwise, we may never have known what had happened to Lex."

Jim shrugged his shoulders again, this time in embarrassment. "So I did good?"

"You did better than good, Jim. You saved us. Thank you."

Jimmy sat and thought over what Clark had said. After a moment the young man smiled and sat back in his chair. "I'm glad I was able to help, then."

Clark gave a small nod and smiled as well. "Now the real work begins."

"What work?"

"Well, while the police may be satisfied it was Lex in the lab, Lois and I are suspicious…"

"Could it be you two are just overly…paranoid?" Jimmy teased, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose that could be true, Jimmy, but…there are unanswered questions to all of this. What was he investigating in his lab of his? Where did it all go? Who's helping him with all of this, and why."

Jimmy got a sparkle in his eye again as he said, "It appears as though someone is ready to get back to work."

Clark chuckled. "I guess so. Lex sure did a number on me but I'm anxious to get to the bottom of all of this, that's for sure."

"Well, I'm going to go. Word is you will be discharged tomorrow. Perry told me to tell you that even though he misses you, you are not to work tomorrow. Give yourself at least one more day, all right?"

Clark winked at Jimmy. "We shall see."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his friend. He decided to give Clark one last jab. "You better be careful or the Chief will sic Mad Dog Lane on you." He smiled as Clark shook his head at Jimmy's remark.

 **AN: Well, this may look like we are going to be ending this the next chapter, but…nope. Got some more ideas percolating in my little ol' brain/imagination. Yay! (Don't know about you, but I'm rather impressed I thought of this next part. I was going to end it shortly, but…heeheehee. I think this is going to be my first story with seemingly two plots to it. Yay!) Thank you so much for reading and following, and I do hope this story continues to hold up to its earlier promise. If you are feeling kind, let me know what you think. Always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Normal?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Thanks for returning. Now…will we find out some more of the mysteries? Wait…did you think the story was almost finished? Read on to find out. Muhwahwah!**

 **Finally I got this chapter finished. My muse was so pleased with the previous chapters, I think she ran off congratulating herself and didn't return. Well, since she decided to continue the story, she finally got back to work. Sheesh! Nothing like a temperamental Muse to irritate a writer. But I apologize for the length of time it took to get this out.**

 **Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well….**

Life quickly returned to normal for Clark after his discharge from the hospital. At least, the casual observer would think so. In fact, some of his co-workers teased him about returning to work too early because he didn't trust Lois on her own, a comment met with a frosty glare from the woman in question. After a week recuperating at home, Clark was back at work, writing articles with Lois. However, below the surface, he and Lois had quite the adjustment to make, given the new information she now knew about her partner.

Now that Lois was in on the secret, she couldn't wait to see how Clark incorporated his powers into his regular life. However, that took a while to happen, for Clark's powers were slow to return due to the lingering results of Luthor's torture and the extended exposure to kryptonite. Unlike Clark, Superman took a little longer to recuperate. It took two weeks of sitting in the sunshine every chance he got to see the return of his super speed. Then another week for his super breath. Another week, and his heat vision was present. However, it took a month for his ability to fly to return. Clark knew it was back when one morning he woke to find himself levitating above his bed once more. Luckily, he took off for the clouds before letting out a yelp of joy which resulted in a sonic boom on the earth below.

The next several months also consisted of Clark attempting to fill Lois in all sorts of 'super' details about his life. Unfortunately, Lois still had some anger to process when the occasional story revealed something Clark had pulled off practically right in front of her which she never knew about. But Clark quickly learned how to help her balance the anger with the hurt she felt, and slowly she worked out those abandonment issues which continued to occasionally flare up.

It took a good three months before things fell into a pattern of what Clark would consider 'normal'. Lois was becoming accustomed to his way of life, his powers had all returned, and he was back doing rescues. Clark thought he could finally enjoy his life, and appreciate the blossoming romantic relationship he and Lois were sharing.

Until the day another Superman showed up.

Clark was out on an assignment, following up on a lead for a story about the Metropolis school board. He returned to the newsroom only to find it abuzz about the latest news story being broadcast on all TV's. As most of the observers left the TV monitors to return to their work, Clark realized he had missed something huge.

Lois pulled her eyes from the screens as she felt him approach. Leaning close to him, Lois whispered, "Great job! I do believe it was one of your best."

Clark's eyes roamed over the newsroom, but only saw his colleagues either working or discussing things amongst themselves. No one was watching them. "I don't know what you mean, Lois," he whispered back.

She pulled away at him to look him square in the eye, surprise evident on her face. "What do you mean, you don't know? You saved an airliner from crashing in Tokyo. Quite a magnificent rescue." Her eyes searched his face for clues as to what he was talking about.

His mind scrambled as to what comment he was going to make first. "It wasn't me, Lois. I was following that lead on McBride and possible corruption in the school board. I've been in Metropolis all morning."

Lois searched his face for any sign of joking or teasing, but she found none. "I don't know, Clark, but someone looking like you, sounding like you, and flying like you, saved all of those people and prevented the airplane from crashing. He didn't stick around for interviews, but I didn't think that was strange. He…you…must have had something important to do." She didn't know what to say. "You're sure it _wasn't_ you?"

Clark couldn't help himself; he allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. "I'm one hundred percent sure it wasn't me, Lois. But I don't know who it could be. I have no brothers, no cousins, nothing. I thought I was the only one on Earth with my powers."

Lois was about to say something when Perry approached them. "What are you two standing here gabbing? I know it happened in Tokyo, but why aren't we on this story about Superman? Why was he in Tokyo anyway? He didn't stick around for any interviews, so maybe he's waiting for you two to show up to tell his story to. We missed out on the main story, but we sure could do a follow-up."

Clark asked, "Do you want us to go to Tokyo, Mr. White?"

"Well, if that would stop you two from wasting time, why yes." Pausing, as though he was waiting for them to realize his sarcasm, he then continued. "Wait, no. The story isn't there anymore. Just get busy trying to locate Superman and see why he was in Tokyo."

Clark watched as their boss headed for his office. He pursed his lips in thought and turned to Lois. Before he could say anything, Lois said, "I think you should go to Tokyo and check it out, Clark. I'll stay here, and…cover you if necessary." Shrugging, she added, "Maybe there are some clues there as to who this…imposter is."

Clark gave her a smile and nodded his thanks. "Hopefully I wouldn't be long."

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Clark flew to Tokyo, located the airport where the mishap occurred and touched down behind a building. He quickly changed into his suit and tie, and headed to the general manager's office to get the details of the rescue, additional sources who he could interview, and where the plane was located now. Luckily, for him at least, the plane had been sidelined for a while, so it was still in the hanger. Claiming it was part of the story for him to look at the plane, Clark was able to wrangle a visit to it.

At one point, when his tour guide was distracted by an unrelated question from one of his staff, Clark slipped underneath the plane. He found handprints embedded into the plane itself from the impact of having to slow it down, and placed his hands into the prints. His hands fit perfectly inside the indentations. As if it were his own hands which had made the indentations.

Finding nothing else unusual about the plane, Clark thanked his guide and they returned to the main office. Every source he interviewed there gave no doubt it had been Superman who had rescued the plane. No one expressed any concerns regarding the behavior of Superman, no one acted in surprise or consternation at any of his actions. Except for not sticking around for interviews or to meet his grateful public, like he usually did after a rescue.

Before he left the country, Clark decided to take in lunch in a small restaurant and enjoy the local cuisine in the actual atmosphere for once. It also provided him some opportunity to think things through. Lost in thought, he contemplated what the possibilities were. However, he couldn't come up with anything. Finally, after eating his last bite, he threw the napkin on the table in disgust and left. He indeed was in a hurry to get home to discuss his findings with Lois, to get her interesting view on it all.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Lois had no idea what to think when Clark returned and told her all he had found out over the Japanese take-out he had brought home for her. It was just all so mind-boggling.

"So, you know for sure you have no other relatives who also escaped Krypton before it blew up?" she asked him in between bites of sushi.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I can't be absolutely sure, Lois, but I've never had any information to lead me to believe otherwise. But then, I have no other ideas of what is going on here."

Lois drummed her fingers on the table while she drank her coffee. "We need to arrange a meeting with this other Superman."

Clark quirked an eyebrow at her. "How would we do that?"

"I don't know," Lois shook her head at him, smiling a little. "I thought today I'd come up with the ideas and you bring the details on how to implement them."

"Funny."

"Seriously, though. Who else could have an idea of what's going on?"

"Lois, I've been wracking my brain trying to think this through. I suppose we'll have to wait for his second appearance and see what clues we can get from that appearance. And perhaps I could follow him this time, and talk to him."

"Well, hopefully that will work, since it's our only plan for now."

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Over the next month, the mysterious Superman-like person kept popping around at various world catastrophes, rescuing all in trouble, and rushing away again. Most interesting of all, it appeared as though someone always knew when Clark was busy somewhere else before the imposter would appear. Either Clark was at another rescue or conducting an interview where he wouldn't find out about the appearance until after the imposter had left the scene.

Clark and Lois began to feel paranoid, looking over their shoulders so to speak, wondering how something like that could keep occurring. Clark tended to brush it off as coincidence until he could prove otherwise, but Lois insisted it was something more sinister. Even after he scanned both of their apartments for bugs, cameras or other surveillance devices and found nothing, Lois remained unconvinced. Clark, knowing Lois, decided to let it rest, agreed to disagree with her. However, knowing her batting average with being correct on such intuitions, Clark still kept an eye out for clues on any source of surveillance. He had yet to see anything even close to resembling any type of spying or surveillance, but the situation continued to frustrate him.

Lois even began to search the whereabouts of previous Superman enemies. They were all either dead or still in prison. She then began to hunt down relatives, friends, romantic attachments of all the villains…and she still found nothing. It was driving her crazy, not finding anything to substantiate her theory about the other Superman not here for good intentions.

Clark wasn't happy either, because as time went on and the unknown man's rescues increased, he was having increasing difficulty avoiding questions regarding those rescues or coming up with plausible reasons why he didn't want to say anything about them while he gladly talked about the other rescues he actually did. He just couldn't believe they hadn't found one clue as to what was going on. Or had an opportunity to talk to this imposter. Because, indeed, he was an imposter. If he were here with good intentions, he'd have identified himself from the beginning. Not led everyone to believe he was the original Superman by his silence.

Clark shook his head in disgust every time he thought about the imposter. He knew there was something he and Lois were missing, but for the life of him, he had no idea.

Until he read about the mysterious death of a cellular biologist at Metropolis University.

 **AN: So, what did you think? I am almost as evil as Lex, aren't I? Oh well, it's in the FF writer's imaginary contract, you know, to provide cliffhangers on a fairly regular basis. Just kidding. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, and return for the next chapter when it's posted. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11: Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: I apologize taking so long to get this chapter out. My muse, being so happy with the twists and turns so far, then ran off. Sigh. I mean, first she wants to continue this story and then leave me hanging here. But she came back and I made her work.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Previously:

 _Clark couldn't believe they hadn't found one clue as to what was going on. Or had an opportunity to talk to this imposter. Because, indeed, he was an imposter. If he were here with good intentions, he'd have identified himself from the beginning. Not led everyone to believe he was the original Superman by his silence._

 _Clark shook his head in disgust every time he thought about the imposter. He knew there was something he and Lois were missing, but for the life of him, he had no idea._

 _Until he read about the mysterious death of a cellular biologist at Metropolis University._

Clark had been paging through the rough draft of the next day's issue online while he was killing time waiting for Lois to finish her article. They had planned a supper out, like a real date, for once, since he had finished his work early and she was about to finish her article as well.

He wasn't sure why his eye caught the article, but as he read it Clark realized it might have some bearing on his current predicament. The scientist, a Dr. Benninger, had been working on the process of cloning. Even though he had spent over twenty years on the subject, he apparently hadn't had much luck. Until this year, when he suddenly decided to take a sabbatical from the university. Apparently, he had spent most of his time in parts unknown working on a 'special project'. The police investigating his mysterious death hadn't been able to determine where he had been spending his time, or with whom.

As he was mulling it over in his mind, wondering if this scientist had been working with Lex, suddenly someone was shaking Clark's shoulder.

"Hey, Sleepy Head! Let's get out of here before Perry thinks of something else we can do. I'm starved," the voice of his beloved broke through his thoughts.

As he rushed to put on his jacket and catch up with Lois, Clark sighed as he reached the elevator just as it opened. "So what got you all distracted, anyway?" Lois asked as they entered the elevator.

"Why don't I tell you over supper? It…bears discussion."

Clark knew by her biting her lower lip Lois was dying from curiosity but knew better than to ask. They made it to the restaurant in time for their reservation. Even though he knew it was probably killing her, Clark waited until they were halfway through their meal to bring up the topic.

"You didn't happen to see Michaels' article about a biologist being found dead, did you?"

Lois put down the fork and looked at Clark speculatively. There was a certain tone in his voice she had gotten to know as his 'Superman' tone when dressed as Clark. "Are you aware that, when you're dressed as Clark, but you have something you're investigating, your voice has a certain…cadence to it?"

A look of worry shot across Clark's face. "Do you think it's noticeable to others?"

Lois shrugged. "Well, I never really labeled it, or noticed it, before I…'knew', I guess. So…I suppose you're safe. I mean, otherwise you do have an entirely different persona when you are dressed…" whispering, she added, "in your other suit." Shaking her head, she brought the topic back to his concern. "What was it you were going to tell me? I shouldn't have interrupted with my observation."

"No, I'm glad you did. No, the article Jeff Michaels wrote for tomorrow's edition on the dead biologist they found over at the college. Did you read it?"

"No, I didn't. What about it?"

"This Benninger was working on cloning. I was thinking… the whole thing about another Superman looking exactly like me. Almost like a…like a clone."

Lois slapped her forehead. "Of course! Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Because it is just too… _out_ there. Clones are…they're so sci-fi. They aren't real."

"But they're becoming more real, more possible. At least, I've read several articles over the past year discussing the progress made in such techniques. Especially in other countries, I think they're getting close to cloning humans." Lois's eyes widened as she grabbed his sleeve, and her voice rose several octaves, "Clark!"

Clark looked over at the other tables, observing how several waiters and at least three tables of customers were now looking at them. "It's okay, I stepped on her foot by mistake," he said loud enough for the others to hear. As the others returned to their own business, Clark asked quietly, "Lois, should we wait to discuss this until we're alone?"

"No," Lois said, her face now a bright red. "I'll be good. I just got excited…" Leaning closer to Clark, she said, "Those so-called 'samples' Lex took from you? The reason he took them…they could've been for cloning purposes."

Clark's face paled as he thought of it. "Well, we always wondered what exactly he was doing with all that stuff. I suppose we now know." Clark looked off into the distance as a thought occurred to him, then returned his gaze to Lois. "But wait. Who'd continue those experiments if Lex was dead?"

"Well, maybe those scientists were able to continue with them despite Lex being dead. Perhaps they found another sponsor. Or…"

Both chimed in together, "Lex isn't really dead."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You never really thought he was dead."

"And it was probably wishful thinking keeping you from thinking the same. Admit it, Clark. You never trusted the guy. At all. So, why not expect him to fake his death?"

"I wonder how he did it."

"I tried to see whether I could find a trail leading to someone switching computer records, to fake his death. You know, swap the dental records. I couldn't find anything. If someone did it, they knew how to cover up their tracks while hacking."

"I didn't know you were able to track hackers' keystrokes and patterns."

Lois gave him a sly smile. "Well, a good reporter always keeps her best skills a secret. As well as her best sources."

Clark shook his head. "Anything else you haven't told me yet?"

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, Lois couldn't help but say, "Well, if you think I have anything to top being able to fly, hate to disappoint you but I don't." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a wink as she sat back in her chair.

Clark laughed at this playful side of Lois he was getting to see more of each day. He picked up her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. "You can tease me all day long if it brings such a smile to your face."

The waitress chose this moment to interrupt and ask if there were anything else they would like. Lois shook her head, and Clark requested a doggy bag for Lois for her left-over steak.

As they left the restaurant arm in arm, Lois asked, "Have you talked to your parents lately?"

"No I haven't had a chance. And you know, I've seen you for supper every night this week…"

"Oh? I've kept you from a home-cooked meal? Well, I…."

"Lois, I certainly wasn't complaining. And my parents understand. And approve. Have I told you how much they like you?"

"Hmm, let me see. Well, I guess they've forgiven me all my faux pas that first meeting."

"I still think the best one was when you said my father was probably a transvestite."

Lois stuck her tongue at him, as they reached her car. "You'll never let me recover from that one, will you?"

Clark shook his head, a big smile on his face. "You turn such a cute shade of red every time I mention it." They got into the car and buckled their seat belts. Catching her eye again before she started the car, Clark added, "I'll probably go visit them tomorrow, and discuss this with them. They often have great insights."

"So…the truth is now out. Superman gets advice from his parents on solving crimes?"

"Yep, I'm just that geeky, I guess."

Lois gave him a quick smile then returned her attention to the road. "I love all the geeky parts of you." Shooting him a glance, she added, "But don't tell anyone at work. I don't want to spoil my reputation." She gave him a quick wink

"Ha, ha."

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _He suddenly had a thought. If he would place a classified ad in the want ads of the national issue of the Daily Planet…perhaps his parents would see it. Clark spent a few moments of self-recrimination for not thinking of what to do after a Kent emergency alert had been called. Heck, he never even gave them an idea as to where they should drive to. Apparently, they did just fine. A smidgen of doubt had risen in his gut worrying whether Lex had hidden the fact he had killed his parents. However, knowing how Lex gloated over every detail of Clark's imprisonment, if he had killed his parents, Clark was 99% sure Lex would've bragged about it if he had._

Upon arriving home after seeing Lois to her door and flying to his own apartment, Clark called his parents. Thinking it over, and considering how things might get even busier for him and Lois the rest of the week, Clark wanted to not wait to visit them over the supper hour. Just in case something should occur. He explained to his mother how the news business was even busier these days, and asked if he could come over for lunch the next day. She agreed.

Not only did Clark wish to run the theories about a cloned superman past them, but with everything going on, he hadn't had time to visit Smallville since they had returned home several days after seeing his ad in the newspaper. Even though they were desperate to see in person how he was doing, Clark reassured them over the phone he was fine, just recuperating. And too busy to visit. And since they'd been gone for so long from the farm, they had enough to keep them busy before they could leave again, so a trip to Metropolis wasn't possible for them.

His mother teased him. "I was wondering how you were going to let us know it was safe to return." She shook a finger at him. "It's a good thing your father wanted to keep an eye on you through your newspaper. Otherwise we might never had seen your ad."

"Well, I needed something to read while we were traveling the country," Jonathan added with a smile. "I was so bored, that's why I was reading the personnel ads in the first place."

Clark smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I should've spent more time on the whole 'Doomsday' escape plan."

His father shrugged. "I guess you, and we as well, are learning as we go along with all this stuff. It sure has been quite an exciting year so far, since you've moved to Metropolis and decided to create Superman."

His mother patted his arm. "Like your dad says, this whole 'saving the world' is a trial by fire, isn't it? There certainly aren't any guide books to read for the stuff you're constantly facing, is there?"

Clark shook his head and gave a loud humph. "Yeah, you're certainly right."

His parents looked at him. "What's wrong?" his father asked.

"You guys. How do you know me so well?"

Jonathan said, "Because we do. And because you don't have much of a poker face."

Clark rolled his eyes as his mother patted his arm again in sympathy. He proceeded to tell them everything about the clone, including the international rescues he made.

His parents exchanged worried looks. His father shook his head. "Well, I was always afraid this would happen…"

"Someone would dissect me and study me," both Clark and his mother chimed in together.

"I wasn't wrong, was I?"

"Lois and I are afraid…because of everything, it could be Lex."

"But you said he'd died in the explosion."

"Well, we were never really comfortable believing that. And we also couldn't confirm all those samples being destroyed in the fire." Clark shuffled in his chair.

"And here I thought you were being too paranoid about it. To think the man who…who had the gall to make you suffer like that is still alive, it just…it just makes my blood boil," his petite mother said through gritted teeth.

"Martha, don't blow a gasket now, Luthor ain't worth it."

"But to think of him gunning for our boy once again…."

"I know, Martha, I know."

"Mom, Dad, I didn't mean to get you upset with telling you all this. I just needed to bounce the ideas off you. Lois and I are kinda stumped. And I'm kinda worried."

"Understandably so," his father said. "But I suppose you should be getting back to work now, right?"

Looking at his watch, Clark made a grimace. "Yeah, unfortunately, Lois is probably squirming at her desk waiting for me to get back. Hopefully Perry isn't yelling for me."

He leaned over to kiss his mother on the cheek, and gave his father a quick hug. Looking around to make sure no unexpected visitors were coming up the driveway, Clark then took off for Metropolis.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Clark entered the newsroom and headed straight to his desk. Before he could sit down, Lois said, "Don't bother sitting down. While you were gone, I was able to track down one of Dr. Benninger's colleagues, a Dr. Warren Case. He could only talk to us this afternoon, so we got to get over there now."

Suddenly Lois' phone began to ring. Lois rolled her eyes, gave an exasperated sigh and debated about answering it. Scowling at the ringing phone, she picked it up.

"What? Me? What about? Can't you come…no? All right. I will be here." Lois hung up the phone and looked at Clark with the scowl remaining on her face. "This other possible lead, Mrs. Baker, just called and said she needs to talk to me right now. She's downstairs."

Clark waved her worry aside "It's all right Lois. We split up and take care of all this twice as fast. I'll go meet Dr. Case and hook up with you later. We'll be able to compare notes then."

Looking around, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Clark!" Lois exclaimed, a small blush beginning on her cheekbones, being caught by surprise by Clark's uncharacteristic PDA.

"I know, but I needed a quick smile from you. I'll talk with you later," he winked at her and rushed for the elevator.

Clark debated about going by taxi or if he should simply fly over there. Considering their source was antsy, for some unknown reason, Clark thought the quicker he got over there the better. He ducked into an alley, made sure no one was around, changed into his suit and took off. Getting to Metropolis University and landing proved somewhat tricky, since he was arriving in between classes, and students were everywhere. He decided to land in an alley and walk the rest of the way to the campus.

Once he entered the campus, Clark got directions to the Science Building from one of the students rushing by, and headed over there. The sun was shining brightly, and the familiar sights and sounds of a busy campus brought Clark back to his student days. Clark almost regretted the end to his walk once he saw the Science Building at the end of a sidewalk. He entered and climbed the three flights of stairs to the professor's office. Once he got to the third floor, a strange quiet overtook the halls. There were only a few people walking in and out of the various offices, compared to the other floors. Clark attributed it to scheduled afternoon labs and knocked on the closed door with Dr. Warren Case on it.

Upon hearing a gruff "Come in," Clark opened the door to a large room filled with desks with microscopes and other lab equipment scattered everywhere. A solitary man was standing at the back of the room, not facing Clark, wearing a lab coat. Clark took several steps into the room when the door shut behind him. Reflexively he turned back to the door, and suddenly a bag was put over his head as he felt the familiar queasiness making the presence of kryptonite known. As he stumbled to the ground, Clark attempted to push the bag off his head and ward off the blows coming at him. However, the world went dark as a blow on the back of his head knocked him out completely.

 **AN: Duh-duh-duh-duuuumm...now what? I suppose you readers can guess what's happening. Anyway, yes, another cliffie. Hope you will return to see what trouble Lois and Clark are now getting into. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Helps keep that pesky Muse in line. And see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: What Now?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Thank you for returning to this story. Even though this is such a small fandom, I sure do appreciate all the readers and reviews! Always appreciated.**

Lois was disappointed in the information she was able to get from Mrs. Amanda Baker. Mrs. Baker had sounded so competent on the phone, answering Lois's basic questions without hesitation or concern. However, once she had gotten to the Planet offices and sitting at Lois's desk, she appeared to have forgotten everything useful she had to say. If she didn't know better, Lois would've thought she was purposefully wasting Lois' time.

After an hour, Lois was finally able to escort Mrs. Baker to the elevator and convince her to leave, thanking her profusely for her assistance and stating how extremely helpful she'd been.

"Lois, you don't look happy. What was that all about?" Perry asked as she returned to her desk.

"This woman claimed she had been a secretary to this Dr. Benninger last year and had information which would help my article. And lead to answers regarding his death. She appeared to have useful information, but I've spent the most useless hour listening to her complain about his work habits, with lots of campus gossip thrown in. Nothing useful at all." Lois threw her pencil at her plant. "Did Clark call you with anything, Chief?" she asked as she pulled out her phone to look at her texts and messages.

"No, he didn't call. Was he supposed to?"

"I didn't want to but I had to send him alone to interview Benninger's colleague, Dr. Case. I had this weird feeling about Clark going alone, but with this source arriving to talk to me, I had no other choice."

Lois pushed the speed dial for Clark's phone, and listened as the call went directly to voice mail. "Clark, it's Lois. Please call me as soon as you can." Looking up into Perry's face, Lois said, "You know he usually answers his cell phone. Especially if it's me calling."

Perry nodded silently as Lois tried Clark again. Again, she got his voice mail. "I don't like this." Looking at her watch, she sighed. "He really would've either called or been here by now."

Perry noticed the look on her face. "I know that look, Lane. Take Olsen with you to the campus. See what you can find."

As Lois screamed for Jimmy and gathered her coat and handbag, Perry shook his head. He hoped Clark was all right, but he wanted Lois to have someone with her while she checked it out.

On the way to the college, Lois vocalized to Jimmy her concerns about the situation. Jimmy remained silent as she reprimanded herself for not better checking out the source.

Again, Jimmy had to run to stay up with Lois. They were directed to the third floor. Lois wasn't getting a good feeling about the lack of people around, even though it was after 5pm. Keeping her eyes sharp, she desperately was looking for any clues of any struggle, or anything out of the ordinary.

As they approached the supposed office of Dr. Case, a blur of movement almost knocked them down. A tall, blonde young man, appearing to be about twenty, his hands full of books, stopped and stood, trying to balance his load without losing anything.

"Oh, could you tell me if Dr. Case is still around?" Lois asked.

"Dr. Case? He's teaching off-campus this semester. He hasn't been here since the semester began." Pointing to the room they were heading towards at the end of the hall, he continued. "That is his classroom, with his office inside, to the left, but no one has been using it this semester, though."

Lois thanked him and he hurried on his way down the hallway. She watched him as he took the stairs, still struggling with his load. Her lips pressed tightly together in a thin line, she stood thinking in silence.

"Lois? Isn't Case the guy who Clark was to meet with?" When Lois nodded, he asked, "Well, how could Clark meet with him if he isn't on campus?"

"Someone tricked me."

"Who'd told you to talk to this guy?"

It suddenly all became clear to Lois. Too startlingly clear. "Mrs. Baker told me." She rubbed her forehead with her right hand. "What have I done? The woman was a space cadet, without any useful information. She kept me busy so they could get Clark alone, and now they've taken him!"

"Why don't we take a look at the classroom anyway?"

They slowly opened the door and swept their gaze over the room before entering. Suddenly Jimmy let out a small cry and bent down to look on the floor to the right of the door.

"Lois, it's blood." A splatter of small red spots were on the baseboard and floor.

She remembered to bite her tongue before she could say that Clark doesn't bleed. _But he does when there is kryptonite around. And the only way he could be overpowered would be if kryptonite was around._

Lois rose and ran to the small office off to the side of the classroom. Her anxious eyes took in the desk without anything on top of it, no papers, calendar, or knickknacks. No books were on the shelves. She came out of the office looking down the length of the classroom, taking in the microscopes sitting on the various desks, but didn't see anything else out of sorts.

Jimmy walked up to Lois and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back to the Planet. We can think better there. And see if I can access the security tapes from campus security."

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _Upon hearing a gruff "Come in," Clark opened the door to a large room filled with desks with microscopes and other lab equipment scattered everywhere. A solitary man was standing at the back of the room, not facing Clark, wearing a lab coat. Clark took several steps into the room when the door shut behind him. Reflexively he turned back to the door, and suddenly a bag was put over his head as he felt the familiar queasiness making the presence of kryptonite known. As he stumbled to the ground, Clark attempted to push the bag off his head and ward off the blows coming at him. However, the world went dark as a blow on the back of his head knocked him out completely._

Pain was radiating from his head down his neck and back. Clark stirred, trying to wake up. His senses told him something was wrong, but he didn't know what. His right hand flailed out, hitting something solid. A shock shot through his body, feeling like both an electric current and a hot flame. His eyes flew open as his hand reflexively pulled away from whatever had shocked him. His body was too tired despite the shock to rise into a sitting position.

From his position of lying down, he could only see glowing bars made of a green substance in front of him. He couldn't imagine it being kryptonite, but his symptoms were telling him otherwise. But how could it be kryptonite? The only person who knew about the effects Kryptonite had on him was….

"Hello, Clark. So happy you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if you'd been exposed to too much kryptonite this time. How do you like your new home?"

Suddenly a set of legs appeared in his line of vision. Of course he would recognize that voice anywhere. He really shouldn't be surprised, should he?

"Oh, even with your mind being scrambled by the kryptonite, I can see the questions ruminating in there. How could I be alive, I am sure is one of your first questions. Put simply, I did not die in the warehouse explosion."

"But…?" Clark forced the question out through weakened lips.

"Oh, Kent, with your writer's imagination, you still can't figure out how I did it? I simply put some schmuck's dead body in there, switched out his dental records for my own, and escaped through a secret tunnel. I was miles away by the time you buffoons figured out I was supposedly in the lab."

 _I guess Lois and I were correct about both Lex and the existence of a clone._ "What about…?" Clark barely was able to push out the question out of his affected mouth.

"The other Superman? I'm surprised you didn't figure this out as well. Luckily, you had nothing to give you the idea, I suppose, since my workers were able to pack away and take everything that was in the labs. They covered up our tracks very well." Lex sniffed in disgust. "The other Superman is simply a clone of you. That was what my workers were developing in that lab. And why we needed so many samples from you. My scientists had so many ideas they had to rule out before they found a procedure that worked. And quite a good copy he is, one that actually works. Too bad you're not going to meet him. I think you'd be impressed."

"People aren't going to remain fooled for long, Luthor." Clark surprisingly was able to get the sentence out, but then had a coughing jag after that. Seemingly the kryptonite was zapping his strength more quickly since it was surrounding him from all sides.

"I suppose I should be merciful and offer you a glass of water, but unfortunately I don't have one handy." Lex began to pace in front of the cage. "I, on the other hand, believe that people only see what they expect to see. They expect to see the real Superman, so that is what they're seeing. And they are plenty impressed with him, might I add. So, see how easily you're replaced, Kent?"

"Why are you doing this, Luthor?"

"Why? That's a laugh. Why not? I have developed my very own Superman, one who actually calls me 'Father". One who I have indoctrinated with my morals, values and ideals. None of this hero complex crap you spout all the time. Oh, sure, I've instructed him to do enough of the good deeds to keep the public unaware, but…I have my own plans for him. He will be my ultimate enforcer."

Enforcer? Clark was finally able to force himself onto his side and brace his head on his elbow so he could look Luthor in the eye. "What?"

"Enforcer. To gather the kickbacks along the waterfront. You wouldn't believe the money available down there, what people would pay to avoid having their businesses ruined by the gangs living in the area."

"But Superman's reputation…."

"Yes, isn't that wonderful? Slowly 'Superman's' reputation will be ruined. People will say something had happened to him, or he was corrupted. Or whatever. By then, I'll be out of the country."

The way Luthor smiled at Clark sent shivers down Clark's back. Clark knew Luthor was waiting for him to ask why he was leaving, and he debated about not asking. However, the kryptonite was not making it easy for him to outwait the criminal in his games. "Why are you leaving the country?"

"So I can be free to be with Lois, to explore the cities of the world without being accosted by police. We can hide anywhere in the world."

 _Lois? Did he say Lois? What the hell was he planning?_

Despite himself, Clark asked, "What do you mean, Lois?"

"With you finally gone, I can finally break down her resistance and take her as mine. We can then live happily ever after."

"She doesn't love you. At all. She despises you now. Now that she knows the type of man you really are."

"Oh, but don't you see, Kent? With you gone, and having only me for companionship, even if it would take months, she will fall in love with me despite herself."

Clark took a good look at the man in front of him and noticed for the first time a strange light burning within his eyes. _He really is insane._ "You're wrong, Luthor. Lois will never love you."

A blood-curdling roar broke out from Luthor. He rushed the cage, thrusting his hands in between the bars, grabbed Clark by the collar of his suit and began to pound Clark's head into the floor. "She will, she will love me! She must! I must have her, I tell you! She will love me! She will!"

Clark felt several rivulets of blood begin to trickle down his face. Fruitlessly he attempted to get out of the madman's grasp but wasn't able to. Just when he was about to lose consciousness, Luthor let go of his collar, and Clark's head fell one last time onto the floor.

Through dizziness, blood and sweat Clark watched as Luthor stood up and brushed his knees of imaginary dirt, going from crazy lunatic to calm businessman in seconds. He straightened his suit coat and stood up straighter. "Well, I need to check on the details of Lois' homecoming. She will be joining us here soon. Then by tomorrow, you'll be dead and Lois and I will be off for Europe."

It took everything within Clark not to beg Luthor to give him a respite from the cage. From the effects of the kryptonite. Without it, Clark didn't know if he'd still be alive come tomorrow. Suddenly the green glow vanished. Almost as if the cage had been turned off by telemetry. Clark's head swung up in shock to look at Lex gloating down at him.

"Now, don't get too excited, for it will only be a short respite. I do so want to make sure you're still alive when Lois arrives. If I left the kryptonite on throughout the night, I'm sure I'd only have one dead alien on my hands." Lex reached down and patted Clark on the cheek. "There, there. I shall let you rest up for your good-bye scene with Lois later. Ta-da for now."

As Lex's footsteps faded and the door closed, Clark felt an overwhelming sense of dread. How could he escape out of this now? Drowsiness overtook him, and he faded fitfully off to sleep.

 **AN: Well, another chapter shared. What did you think? Hope you let me know, always makes my day. I do thank you for reading, and hope you return for the next chapter as well.**


	13. Chapter 13: Doesn't Look Good

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And thanks to everyone who's reading!**

Previously:

 _Lois rose and ran to the small office off to the side of the classroom. Her anxious eyes took in the desk without anything on top of it, no papers, calendar, or knickknacks. No books were on the shelves. She came out of the office looking down the length of the classroom, taking in the microscopes sitting on the various desks, but didn't see anything else out of sorts._

 _Jimmy walked up to Lois and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back to the Planet. We can think better there. And see if I can access the security tapes from campus security."_

Lois was uncharacteristically quiet as she drove back to the Planet. Before they had left the campus, they had checked with campus security for any possible leads. However, without a warrant, the security guards refused to allow the reporters to look at the security surveillance tapes, or to reveal whether any suspicious activity had occurred on campus. Even though they had only met dead ends, Lois reminded herself it was still worth their time to check them out. After she had nearly torn off the heads of the security guards refusing to assist them.

"Don't worry, Lois, I should be able to hack my way into their surveillance and see who took Clark," Jimmy told her, trying to placate her.

Lois nodded, biting her lower lip to prevent herself into an uncharacteristic bout of weeping. She just couldn't believe this could be happening to them once again, and so soon. The last few months with Clark had been like a dream. Being in a romantic relationship with Clark was better than any dream she'd ever had. Even better than the romance novel she had begun out of frustration based on their non-relationship. Which she hadn't shared with Clark. Yet. She knew she'll probably share it with him at some point, but…not yet. She'd have to wait until she had completely, irrefutably, forgiven him for keeping the secret from her for so long. Even though she was beginning to fully understand why.

Once in the Planet parking lot, she hurriedly parked the car. They rushed up to the office, where Jimmy headed directly to his desk to begin the hacking. Lois threw down her purse on the desk, and caught several pens and her compact as they rolled out of her purse before they fell to the ground. Exhaling loudly in disgust she barely sat down in her chair when her phone rang.

"Lois Lane!" she barked into the phone before she thought to censure her tone.

"Lois, Lois, are you upset? Are you missing something…or should I say some _one_?"

Her heart in her throat, Lois closed her eyes as she recognized the voice. _Oh no, not again,_ went through her mind as her mind registered it was truly Lex Luthor on the other end of the phone. Some inner instinct warned her not to outwardly react, even though all her instincts told her to call for Jimmy. She had to mentally force her arms to stay at her sides, instead of waving at Jimmy to get his attention.

"Lois? Are you there?" Lex's syrupy tones wafted over the phone lines.

"Where is he, Lex?" Lois asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you'll be with him soon. If you follow my directions."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh? Then Clark is dead. The only way to save him is to meet me outside the Planet building in five minutes."

"Five minutes? That only gives me…."

"Yes, only enough time to get down here. If you leave _now_."

A dial tone met Lois' anxious ears. The threat was unspoken, but she knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Much less set up anyone to follow her. Five minutes didn't allow her any time to even write a note. Or plan any other contingency plan without Lex being aware of it. She looked over at Jimmy, who was intent on his computer screen. Her heart downcast, Lois grabbed her purse and left, catching the elevator just in time.

Keeping her eyes peeled as she crossed the lobby, Lois didn't see anyone suspicious. She just stepped outside the door when a limo slid into the parking spot beside her. A man jumped out of the passenger seat and opened the car door. "Ms. Lane, please get in."

Unable to control the curl of her lip, Lois got into the car and settled herself against the luxurious cushion. There was a man across from her, but it was the man to her left which gave her heart a lurch.

"So glad you can make it, Lois," Lex Luthor himself said as he gave her a smile.

Lois heard the car doors lock as the limo pulled away from the curb and merged into outgoing traffic. She also noticed the windows of the limo were shadowed, except for the ones in front. An opaque screen rose as she looked at the once-existent opening into the front seat.

"Now we're all cozy," Lex said.

"What is this all about, Lex?"

"Oh, Lois, you'll find out soon enough. Now, please hold out your hands in front of you."

Lois looked at Lex in question then turned to the man in front of her when he cleared his throat. In his right hand, he dangled a set of handcuffs. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Please, Lois, I am trying to be civil here. I could very well have your hands cuffed behind your back instead."

Lois reluctantly held her hands out to the guy, who then placed the handcuffs on her wrists with a little more pressure than she thought was necessary, but she stifled her cry of discomfort as the cuffs bit into her flesh momentarily. After Lex gave his henchman a look, the man loosened the cuffs to more of a manageable level.

"Really, Lex, I wasn't aware you were into such games."

"Oh, Lois, there's a lot about me you don't know. Yet. But you will. We will have lots of time to become better acquainted."

A chill trickled down her spine, like clumps of snow falling from branch to branch of an evergreen tree. She certainly didn't like the sound of his statement very much, but decided not to rise to the bait this time and ask what that meant. Instead she made herself wait until Lex' next comment.

"Aw, Lois, are you done asking me questions already? I would think you wouldn't give up that easily."

"I'm just conserving my energy and my patience until you're ready to talk."

Lex laughed. "It's rather difficult to discuss certain things here in the limo without all of us present, after all. So, we'll wait until we're with Kent."

"So he's still alive." She breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"For now."

Lois bit her lower lip so hard to prevent the gasp she knew would've escaped she almost drew blood. _Damned if I will ask him anything right now about Clark. I can tell he's just waiting to drag this out and make me miserable._

Despite talking with Lex, Lois was trying to keep track of the distance they've travelled, and the turns they'd made. Even though it might all prove useless, you never know.

As if he could read her mind, Lex said, "Now, Lois, it's rather futile to try to figure out where we're going to be. I know how your quick mind works. Plus, you don't know how much backtracking I told my driver to do on the way to where Clark is."

Even though her nerves wanted to do the opposite, Lois shuffled in her seat to become more comfortable. The goon across from her smirked at her again when he caught her eye. Before it was expected, the limo came to a stop. Lex got out, and offered a hand to Lois, smiling as though he knew she'd refuse his help. Instead, she decided to take it, since she was feeling awkward with her hands cuffed.

The limo had been driven into a multi-car garage with most of the stalls empty. Their footsteps echoed as they walked across the dark vastness of space towards a door, which had a light shining above it. Because there were hardly any windows around, Lois couldn't see any of the outside, except for one small one right by the door. Lois strained her neck trying to see through it as they walked into the building, but the guard blocked her view.

"Where are we?"

"It doesn't really matter, Lois, for we will be leaving tomorrow anyway."

 _'_ _We' will? For where? Clark, too?_

"Oh, that marvelously sharp mind is aching to ask questions, isn't it, Lois? Why are you being so reticent?"

"To avoid giving you any pleasure in my discomfort."

"You got me wrong, Lois. I do not mean to cause you any discomfort at all. It's actually the opposite. Your wish will soon be my command." A gruff laugh escaped from the master criminal. "Well, at least, most of your wishes. Within reason. And if they don't counter my plans, of course."

Again Lois bit her tongue to avoid asking any questions, for she wasn't looking forward to finding out the answers. All along, he was dropping hints, alluding to something she thought sounded like an obsessed man's fantasy. She hoped she was wrong, but she doubted it.

They walked across a large room, filled with a few chairs and sofas, to a hallway leading to a door. When opened, a staircase leading downwards was seen. One of the henchman took the lead. Lex preceded Lois down the stairs. As she turned the corner, she was almost blinded by a strange green glow. She let out a gasp as her eyes took in a cage with strangely green glowing bars with Clark lying on its floor, not moving. She didn't notice any blood, except for his skull, but his complexion was so pale, and his breathing was so shallow, Lois wondered if he were alive.

She turned frightened eyes to Lex. "What have you done? Not again, Lex? Have you killed him this time?"

"Don't worry, Lois. Remember I said, Clark wasn't going to die. Not yet."

Lois brushed Lex's hand off her upper arm and rushed to the cage. She reached between the bars and attempted to shake Clark by the shoulder. "Clark! Clark, can you hear me? Please, talk to me, can you hear me?"

She watched in relief as Clark began to stir. Suddenly the green light disappeared, and the bars were sheathed in lead. Lois turned to Lex with a question on her lips.

"Don't want him to die so soon, so I turned off the kryptonite. For now."

Lois suddenly recalled she had left a bobby pin in her hair this morning when she had taken her curlers out, and didn't discover it until she was at work. Placing it in her suit jacket pocket, she had thought she would remember to put it in its proper place once she was home. She reached into her pocket and took a Kleenex out, wiping her eyes of a few tears. "How dare you do this to him again, Lex." As she returned the Kleenex in her pocket, she grabbed the bobby pin. She knelt beside the cage again, and slid her hand under Clark's hand, placing her other hand on top of them both. "Oh, Clark, I'm so sorry this happened again. I should've known it was a trap."

Lois maneuvered the bobby pin under Clark's hand so he could feel the small pinch of it as she poked him with it. In response, his pinkie and ring finger wrapped themselves around the bobby pin and his hand squeezed hers in response. "Lo…Lois, why are you here?"

Lois thought about skirting the truth, but decided against it. "Lex picked me up at the Planet, threatening you if I didn't come down to meet him."

"I love her too much to put her through such a barbaric thing as a kidnapping again, when a simple request does the job just as well."

Lois jumped at the mention of Lex loving her and attempted to pull her hand from Clark's, but Clark increased his hold of it. He squeezed it again, giving Lois a moment to think before she spoke. "Love? You of all people speak of love, Lex?"

"Yes, Lois, I love you. I thought that became apparent over the past months before my faked death."

Knowing how foolish it was thinking it had a chance to succeed, Lois decided to try a request regardless. "If you love me, Lex, you'd let Clark go. I…I swear I'll go with you willingly wherever you want."

Lex laughed a loud belly laugh. "Yeah, Lois, good try. However, that wouldn't work. Clark wouldn't leave us alone. Not 'Superman'." Walking to the cage, he looked at Clark. "Hope you appreciate your last look at your beloved, Kent. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and you'll slowly die here all alone."

Lois gasped again. "Please, Lex, what could I do to stop you doing that? I'd do anything."

Over Clark's feeble protests, Lex laughed again. "Oh, Lois, I'm sure you'll eventually do things for me that you've haven't dreamt of yet. However, it will not save Clark."

Grabbing Lois' left arm, Lex said, "It's time for us to have some supper before we retire."

Pulling her arm out of his grasp once again, Lois' temper flared. "Quit grabbing me like that!" Kneeling once again next to the cage, remaining aware of Lex overhearing, Lois still couldn't resist saying, "I love you, Clark. With all my heart."

Clark met her eyes with such a soulful look it brought tears to her eyes. "I love you, Lois. Please…please stay safe. For me."

Lois attempted to place a kiss on Clark's hand, but he wasn't close enough to the bars to for her lips to reach his hand. "Clark, I'm going to find some way to save you," she softly said, wishing against hope that Lex couldn't hear it, but thinking Clark could. She stood up, and allowed Lex to lead her out of the room without another glance.

 **AN: Well, what did you think? I've recently watched the trio of episodes in Season Three, the wedding arc, I'll call it. I don't think I've seen them since they first aired. (I guess I like seasons one and two better, I guess. Also, I took the whole 'clone' switch very hard). So, I hope I captured Lex's creepiness and craziness as portrayed on the show, especially during that arc. Please make a poor author happy and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story. Always, always appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue at Hand?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Reviews have dropped off. They almost always seem to, when my stories hit mid-way. Not sure if that is a given, or if it's only with my stories. I at least think this story is still exciting…hint, hint. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter, and if you are kind, please let me know. Otherwise, I do thank you for reading. It's always appreciated.**

 **3/7/17:**

 **I have not done much writing since mid-February. My father suddenly become ill and we lost him last week. My heart has gone with him. Someday, God willing, I will have a book published to dedicate to him as well. Until then, I dedicate this chapter with all my love to the best man I've ever known, my father. I love you Dad, and God willing, I will indeed write a book about you someday like you asked me to.**

Previously:

 _A dial tone met Lois' anxious ears. The threat was unspoken, but she knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Much less set up anyone to follow her. Five minutes didn't allow her any time to even write a note. Or plan any other contingency plan without Lex being aware of it. She looked over at Jimmy, who was intent on his computer screen. Her heart downcast, Lois grabbed her purse and left, catching the elevator just in time._

"Yahoo!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Lois, I think I found Clark." Turning, his eyes could only find an empty desk. Perry was passing by, so Jimmy asked, "Chief, did you see Lois leave?"

"Yes, she left about ten minutes ago. I mean, she took her purse and coat, but she left her computer on, so I assumed she's coming back."

Jimmy instantly became worried. "She wouldn't have left without saying something. Even if she was planning on coming back." He picked up his phone and called the operator. "Did someone call Lois Lane within the last half hour? Oh, they did. You wouldn't by chance…no? do you…you don't have the number? You, uh…of course you wouldn't have listened in. Okay, thanks."

In answer to Perry's look which communicated he thought Jimmy was crazy, Jimmy answered, "We think Clark has been kidnapped, and I think they now have Lois as well. I was trying to get as much info as I could, but…."

"But switchboard operators don't hear things like they did in the good old days, Jimmy."

Jimmy sat there thinking, then he grabbed the telephone. "May I talk with Inspector Henderson, please? It's an emergency."

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Previously:

 _Clark met her eyes with such a soulful look it brought tears to her eyes. "I love you, Lois. Please…please stay safe. For me."_

 _Lois attempted to place a kiss on Clark's hand, but he wasn't close enough to the bars to for her lips to reach his hand. "Clark, I'm going to find some way to save you," she softly said, wishing against hope that Lex couldn't hear it, but thinking Clark could. She stood up, and allowed Lex to lead her out of the room without another glance._

Clark could only turn his head weakly to watch from an awkward angle lying on the floor as Lois left with Lex. He was less worried about himself than worrying about what Lois' life would be like if Lex succeeded with his plan to take her away with him. He had to get out of here, to save Lois.

His attention was drawn to the bobby pin in his hand. How clever was his Lois? Why would she have a bobby pin in her pocket, he could only wonder at, but he was thankful for her ingenuity in passing it along to him. Now if only he would have the strength to pick the lock.

He looked at the cage with hatred. Even with the kryptonite shielded, it was a symbol of his powerlessness, thus endangering his Lois. Even with the kryptonite shielded now for the last twenty minutes, the weakness hadn't diminished significantly. His head still ached, his vision still swam in front of him, and he could barely force his body into a sitting position, much less crawl to the door of the cage. The bars were out of his reach as well, from his current position, so using them to pull himself over to the door was out. At least for the moment.

Bracing himself against the pain, Clark slowly pulled his knees in, to get leverage to push himself closer to the cell door. Groaning softly, he was able to pull himself forward several inches by stretching out his legs. Such a small effort ridiculously made him short of breath. He pulled in his knees again and pushed himself forward. Gratefully, his hand shot forward and grasped one of the bars, which was finally within his reach. He pulled himself another inch, then another, bracing against the pain, sitting up next to the bars. It amazed him that kryptonite could do such a number on him in so many ways.

After several more breaths, he reached up, grabbing the bars at a point above his head to pull himself up. He was almost standing when the lead shielding disappeared from the bars, and he ended up holding onto kryptonite bars instead. His hands reflexively let go of the bars in response to the pain, and he fell backwards, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the floor by holding it up as he fell. However, his right shoulder took the brunt of the fall instead as he collapsed onto the floor.

Pain coursed through his entire body. His palms now were burnt from the kryptonite, and his shoulder felt like he had wretched it. The nausea began to increase once again, his vision blurring and his stamina decreasing. Attempting to gain control over his breathing, at least, Clark tried to swallow his disappointment. He had been so close. Now he almost had to start over again.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

After leaving Clark in the basement, Lois climbed the stairs, following Lex, with a goon behind her. Her heart breaking with each step, her mind scrambled as she attempted to figure out some sort of escape plan. However, her nimble mind failed her in coming up with an idea. She pushed aside the negative thoughts as she was led through several hallways into the dining room of the house they were in.

Lois found herself sitting across from Lex at a beautifully set table for two, complete with the very best china, her favorite flowers in a beautiful bouquet, and candles interspersed throughout the room. Lois still hadn't been able to determine any clues as to their location, but the building itself appeared to be an ordinary house. The dining room in which they were currently sitting was tastefully decorated in an understated way. Lois hoped the owners of the house, whoever they might be, hadn't been killed in order to accommodate Lex staying here.

Yet another goon she hadn't seen before brought them courses at intervals, as though they were eating at a fancy restaurant instead of at a criminal's hideout. First served was a crab bisque, which Lois never had liked, and could have sworn she had told Lex during one of their dates. Second course was a small lettuce salad, which Lois nibbled at. The third course was steak and potatoes, which reminded Lois of the last meal she had shared with Clark. This thought brought tears to her eyes, which she hurriedly tried to get rid of before Lex could see them.

"Lois, what is it, my dear? Isn't the food to your liking?"

"Rather, it's the company," slipped out before Lois could censor the thought.

Lex quirked an eyebrow. "Even now, you throw hurtful darts at me? Give it time, and you wouldn't be saying such things to me anymore."

"Don't bet on it," Lois mumbled as she looked at her salad and popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

Surprisingly, Lex allowed that comment to go by without acknowledging it. Instead he took a sip of the wine. "Lois, I truly wish you would try the wine. It is an amazingly good year. And your favorite, by the way."

Lois was thirsty, so she reluctantly took her glass of wine. She swirled it several times, as if that would allow her to see whether it was drugged. Then she reminded herself Lex did take a sip of it himself. She took a sip. Cabernet. One of her favorites, like he said. She took another sip and set it down, to start on her steak.

"If you worry about our accommodations in Switzerland, don't. I have hired the best chef available, for nothing is too good for you, Lois."

Lois kept her face from reacting, just as her lip wanted to curl in disgust. _Oh, I hope Clark's able to escape the cage and get here soon._ She continued to eat her steak until she suddenly was overcome with sleepiness. She looked at Lex, who asked her if everything was all right as he became blurred in her sight. As the world darkened, Lois couldn't help but think, _As if you didn't know what was happening, Lex. You did drug the supper after all. I wonder if indeed it was the wine._

Through a haze, she heard Lex say, "I'm sorry, Lois, but I didn't want to risk hurting you if you were uncooperative getting onto the plane. Sleep well, my darling. When you wake up, we will be in our new home."

The bones in her body felt like spaghetti, and just as she was about to collapse, she sensed she was in Lex' arms. "Don't worry, my darling. It will be all right. You'll see."

As the darkness completely overtook her, she felt a feathery kiss on her forehead. She wasn't even able to scrunch her eyebrows in disgust, or pull away from the despicable man, as she fell into a deep sleep in his arms.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Clark attempted to get to the lock once again, but with the kryptonite unshielded, he could barely move from the spot which he had fallen. He tried to scoot himself closer to the bars once again, only to almost pass out completely from the pain. _I'm sorry, Lois, I tried. I would do anything for you, but…but this is impossible._

After his head cleared as much as it was going to, and some of the dizziness passed, Clark tried to scoot again, this time making it an inch closer before he collapsed in exhaustion. Even an inch closer to the kryptonite brought an increase in pain and nausea. Clark bore down, determined to make it and was able to bear the pain to get another inch closer. Looking up at the bars, Clark didn't know if it were better to risk grabbing ahold of the bars to pull himself up again, or if he could work on rising to his feet without touching the bars. He shook his head, acknowledging that either choice was not a choice. Both were impossible.

"Inspector, I think he's down these stairs."

Through a haze, Clark thought he heard Jimmy, but it must be an illusion. How could Jimmy know where to find him? Having spent most of his energy in getting this close to the cage, Clark could only despair how the art of simply standing up appeared to be insurmountable.

The basement door suddenly flew open wide, and Inspector Henderson appeared, in policeman stance, feet apart, arms straight out, holding his revolver in front of him. His eyes covered the room, looking for possible dangers, and focused on the man in the green cage.

"Kent?" The inspector headed towards him but Jimmy beat him to the door of the cell.

"C.K., what's going on? What's this green glow?"

 _Oh no, how am I going to explain this?_ "It's…krypto…kryptonite. To keep Superman…away…from rescuing me." Between the weakness and the nausea, Clark barely could get the words out of his mouth.

"Oh, okay. Hey, you don't look so good either, C.K. What's wrong?"

"Lex gave me…some kind of drug. To…weaken me…while he took Lois with him to the airport."

"The airport?"

"Oh, Inspector, could you… radio the airport… to prevent all the private jets from leaving? Have them…have them…look for Lex…Luthor and Lois."

"Lex?"

"Yes, Luthor…faked his death, kidnapped…me and Lois. He's…leaving the country with her."

As Henderson turned, taking his walkie out of his jacket, he began to issue commands into it. Jimmy turned back to Clark.

"Let's see if we can figure out how to get you out of that cage, C.K." Jimmy began to search the room, seeing if there were any keys around, or anything he could pick the lock.

"Jimmy, Lois…uh, Lois slipped me a bobby pin…I got…too sick to use it before I collapsed."

Jimmy ran to the cage and got the bobby pin from Clark's lax hand. He looked at it for a moment, swallowed, and attempted to open the lock. "Lois always said she was going to teach me how to do this, but she hasn't yet."

Henderson approached him. "Here, Olsen, let me." Taking out a picklock set, Henderson opened the door in no time flat. He and Jimmy entered the cage, slowly lifted Clark to his feet and half-carried, half-dragged him out of the cell.

Henderson said, "Let's get him to the stairwell, and then we'll have to go up it side by side, since it's so narrow."

It was awkward, but they managed to get the weakened man up the stairs to the main floor. Clark tried to rouse himself enough to gather information as to where he had been held, but weakness curbed his curiosity. He was barely conscious as they led him outside.

He felt himself being placed down on the seat in the back of a police cruiser. Someone cradled his head while another lifted his legs into the car as his body was turned into the car. With being away from the kryptonite, he slowly regained awareness of his surroundings.

"Inspector, I apologize for being out of it…" Clark had to draw a breath. "Have you…have you heard anything from the airport yet?"

Henderson shook his head. "They've begun the search, despite numerous protests. Sure hope you're correct, Kent, because heads will roll if this information is incorrect, and I'm afraid one of those heads will be mine."

"No, I'm sure they were heading for the airport." Clark had to wait for an abdominal cramp to pass to continue. "His plan was to take Lois…out of the country…to live with her in peace…from law enforcement."

"Oh, man! Talk about creepy!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I know Lois had been attracted to him when she first met him, but…" then as he caught Clark's eyes, Jimmy blushed and began to stammer. "Of course, she cares about you now, C.K."

"Yeah, I know, Jimmy," Clark said quietly. "Let's hope…we can rescue her in time."

 **AN: Yep, another chapter ending. Will our heroes be able to catch Lois in time, or will Superman have to go to Switzerland to rescue her? Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. Always appreciated. Hope you have as much reading this as I have in writing this. Again, I sure do miss this wonderful series. Truly, it is one of my top three all-time most favorite series of all time. Thanks for keeping the fandom alive by reading these stories, and hope to see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Rescue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Only any original ideas in here are mine.

 **AN: Well, this is the final chapter of this story. Thanks to all who have been reading this. If you are feeling especially kind, and I wish you would be, please leave a review of what you thought of the story, or this chapter in particular. Always, always appreciated. I hope you will return to check on other stories, and if you are particularly interested in broadening your horizons, read my Zorro and Arrow stories as well.**

Previously:

 _"_ _No, I'm sure they were heading for the airport." Clark had to wait for an abdominal cramp to pass to continue. "His plan was to take Lois…out of the country…to live with her in peace…from law enforcement."_

 _"_ _Oh, man! Talk about creepy!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I know Lois had been attracted to him when she first met him, but…" then as he caught Clark's eyes, Jimmy blushed and began to stammer. "Of course, she cares about you now, C.K."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know, Jimmy," Clark said quietly. "Let's hope…we can rescue her in time."_

Jimmy gave him a sympathetic look as he turned back in his seat. He decided to change the subject. "I wonder why Superman is. I yelled for him a couple of times, so I'm surprised he hasn't shown up here." He turned to look at Clark again. "I mean, he usually shows up when you or Lois are in trouble."

"Jimmy, you know Superman could be almost anywhere helping others out, unfortunately," Clark offered as he looked up into the rearview mirror to see the inspector looking at him with a speculating look in his eyes Clark couldn't read. _Yep, after this is over, we definitely will have to have a talk. I think Jimmy believed my story, but apparently not the inspector._

As they traveled to the airport, the inspector had been able to get ahold of the airport to stop all private planes from leaving. It took some doing, but he argued that heads would roll if a young woman ended up dead because the airport refused to inconvenience some of their customers.

After Henderson pulled into the parking space closest to the terminal, the three men jumped out. Clark was still affected by the kryptonite and wasn't able to run. He told the other two men to go ahead, and he will catch up. Henderson took off, but Jimmy stayed.

"Clark, I think I can do more right now in getting you there, not in helping Henderson."

By the time Clark and Jimmy had reached the desk, Henderson had received a print out of all the private planes scheduled to leave that night. Of course, no flights were listed under the name of Lex Luthor. However, one of the flights were reserved under the company of LLC Holdings.

"I bet that's the new name of his company," Jimmy said.

"I'm betting you're right, Olsen. Especially since nothing else comes close," Henderson said. He got on the walkie and asked for extra security to keep the plane under surveillance until they could arrive at the airplane.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Lex looked at the woman resting in the chair next to him at the back of the luxurious private jet. Even sleeping, Lois was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He regretted not having her company during the flight ahead, but he consoled himself with the thought of many days ahead of her company, uninterrupted.

Looking at his watch, Lex realized they'd been sitting there longer than he'd expected. Pushing the button for the pilot, he allowed his ager to be heard, "What the hell, Mr. Carson? What is holding up our departure?"

"I don't know, Mr. Lancaster. We were told it's a security issue. It should be cleared up soon, though."

Lex looked out the window. It was dark, but he didn't see any signs of that infamous red and blue outfit anywhere. He paced up and down the short aisle a few times, then got on the intercom once again.

"Ignore the hold. Get ready for take-off. Now!"

"But, sir…."

"Now!" he released the button and knocked the half-filled glass of champagne off the table beside him into the wall.

Suddenly the door to the airplane flew open, and five police officers burst into the cabin, guns held in front of them. One quickly went into the pilot's quarters, while the four others circled Lex.

One of them, recognizing Luthor right away, commanded, "Lex Luthor, you are under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and for faking your death. The rest of the charges will be added later."

Before he could pull his gun, Lex found himself raised out of his chair and his hands cuffed behind his back. "How dare you! I will have all of your badges for this. I have been framed."

"How do you explain Lois Lane here beside you, asleep, when she was reported missing?"

"Who reported her missing? That clod Clark Kent? He was just jealous."

Lex was ready to go into a speech spouting off his innocence, when he was stopped by the appearance of Henderson, Jimmy, and last of all, Kent. His eyes widened as he watched Clark approach him.

"Yeah, I bet you're surprised to see me, Luthor. Unfortunately, you will not be making your trip today."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kent. I was just taking Lois up for a spin in my new jet."

"That spin is without her permission, though, isn't it, Luthor? Boys, take Mr. Luthor away. After you tell him his rights," Henderson told his officers.

As Lex was led away, continuing to protest his innocence, Clark rushed as fast as he could to Lois' side. He lifted her eyelids. "Yes, she's been drugged," he told Henderson. "Probably nothing life-threatening, due to his plans for her, but I would like her to go to the hospital to be checked out."

"Of course," Henderson said as he took out his radio. He radioed the paramedics who were standing by to enter the plane. While they waited, Clark quickly assessed for any other injuries and was happy to see he didn't see any. When she was bundled onto the gurney, Clark gently brushed Lois' hair back away from her face. He then followed them off the airplane to the ambulance.

~~LnC~~LnC~~LnC~~

Clark knew he probably should've followed Lex to the police station, ensuring he would actually get there this time. However, Clark absolutely could not tear himself away from Lois' side. Even though the paramedics reassured him she was in no danger, and that whatever drug used to sedate her wasn't apparently dangerous, he insisted on riding along in the ambulance with her to the hospital. He did feel confident in Luthor being in custody, for Henderson said he would personally ride with the criminal mastermind to the police station and would personally oversee his booking and arrest.

It wasn't until Lois had been assessed in the ER and brought to a hospital bed for an overnight observation that Henderson appeared. Tearing his eyes away from the woman in the bed, Clark looked up at the police detective, not liking the look in the man's eyes.

"What happened?" Clark asked, pushing down the fear and dread that threatened to take his breath away.

"Well, he tricked us and got out of the patrol car. However, as he ran across the highway, with us in pursuit, he ran right in front of a semi. Before we could stop it, it ran right over Luthor."

"Are you sure?"

Henderson was shocked at the coldness in the young reporter's voice. He had gotten to know Kent fairly well over the past year, and had always heard him speak kindly of others. To hear such a tone coming from the supposedly good-natured, mild-mannered man in front of him was counter-intuitive, to say the least.

"Yes, Kent, I am sure. I personally saw Luthor being hit by the semi. The driver said he couldn't stop in time. He testifies the man suddenly darted out between cars, without looking. He agrees it seems like an accident as well, that Luthor didn't mean to kill himself. And no one had time to switch bodies or any other funny business. Lex Luthor _is_ dead."

Clark let out a giant sigh, then covered his face with his hands as his head drooped. After collecting himself, he looked up at Henderson. "Well, I usually don't wish death on anyone, but…."

"But Luthor is an understandable exception. Even for a saint like you." Henderson gave Clark a rare smile and placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. "You take care of yourself, Kent. And Lane. Hopefully both of you will take at least a week off. You both deserve it, and need it as well." He walked to the door, then turned around. "Take it from a man who works too much and never have learned this lesson. You need to enjoy the wins when you can, and rest after a wringer like this one."

Clark nodded and watched the older man leave. He then turned his attention back to Lois. The doctors were able to determine it was a simple but powerful sedative Lex had given her, one powerful enough to keep her asleep for four hours. Looking at his watch, Clark realized she should be waking up soon.

He pulled a chair up to the bed and slowly stroked Lois' hair. Clark lost all sense of time as he stared at the love of his life. He was pleased with the return of her normal skin tone, and took comfort in her breathing slow and regular. The silence of the room, and the peaceful sound of Lois' light snoring almost put Clark to sleep when Lois's body suddenly startled in her sleep.

"Lois? Lois! Are you waking up? You're safe, you're in the hospital. Please, honey, wake up. I can't wait to talk to you."

Slowly, Lois's eyes fluttered open, and she met Clark's anxious gaze head-on. "What…" she looked around the room and then back to Clark. "What happened? Where am I?"

Clark resumed slowly brushing her hair back from her face. "We got him, Lois. We got Luthor. You're safe now."

Suddenly, Lois' eyes shot wider and she grabbed Clark's hand. "Lex! He...he drugged me. he was going to bring me….."

"Yes, I know, Lois. We were able to stop him at the airport. We took him off his plane, and he was arrested. But…"

A flare of anger shot through her eyes. "But what?" She struggled to sit up, but Clark gently pushed her back down in bed. "Clark, we need to go after him. He knows you are…well, you know…."

Clark gave her a smile that trembled a little. "Um, Lex tried to escape police custody. As he was running away, a semi-truck came and…well…it hit him. Lois, Luthor's dead."

"Dead? Are we sure this time? Do we have a body? Were there witnesses? Did you check it out?"

Clark smiled at the speed her questions were fired at him. "Yes, Lois, Henderson was one of the witnesses who said it was definitely Luthor being hit by the truck. There was no way any substitution could have taken place. The semi driver said he didn't think Luthor was trying to commit suicide, but that he carelessly tried to cross the highway in his attempt to escape, and... didn't see the semi coming."

There have been few moments in his time knowing Lois where Clark had seen Lois truly speechless, and this ended up being one of them. She sat straight up and stared at Clark, her mouth hanging open and her eyes blinking rapidly a few times, as if to signal the questions her brain was unable to enunciate.

Clark nodded, and said, "Yes, it's a shock for me as well."

Lois collapsed upon her pillows and shook her head. "What a crazy six months this has been. And for him to die like that?" She turned, looking at Clark and grasping his hand. "We _are_ sure he's dead."

"Yes, Lois. No way could he escape this one."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I say we should skip this joint and go celebrate." Lois began to swing her legs onto the floor when Clark looked down his nose at her.

"No, Lois, you need to stay here for twenty-four hours. The doctors want to make sure Lex didn't give you any other drugs, ones with delayed reactions, and that sort of thing."

Rolling her eyes, Lois laid back down. Holding her pointer finger up at him, she said, "Okay, this one time only." She smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

 **AN: Well, that's it for this little adventure. I don't know about you, but I enjoyed this time once again with these most favorite characters. I sure do miss them, and wish we could have had several more seasons, as we were originally promised. I truly appreciate everyone who read this, and especially all those who have reviewed. Always makes the Muse happier, and encourages her to write faster. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and see you next time.**


End file.
